The Joker of Piltover
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: Every city has it's criminals but Piltover seems to be the main attraction for insane people. Andrew is one of the insane people found in there. Find out his story and what will happen when he is selected to fight into the League of Legends but as always, you can't change a criminal, no matter where you place him. Rated M for insane gore and torture later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

** A story including an OC.**

* * *

Caitlyn moved through the halls of one of the most secure prisons in Piltover. She just captured one of the most dangerous criminals with the cost of 10 dead officers and as soon as they got their hands on him they transported him here, no interrogation and no trial.

She tried to forget the events oh this night and what the bastard did to this city, but she couldn't. If Jinx was more attracted to blowing up buildings or attacking factories, this one tried to put as much fear as possible into the citizens, especially the rich ones, he even managed to kill, no, butcher the mayor and his family.

That was the first time Caitlyn needed to throw up after she saw the bodies, hanged into a tree with their own intestines and all the organs spilled out, it was horrible to watch and even harder to smell.

As for the assault on the bank he took over which got him arrested, she could clearly remember the screams of the officers unlucky enough to get caught by him and the killer shouting:

_"ATTACK! BREAK THEIR BACKS! ATTACK!CRACK THEM IN HALF! ATTACK! SPLIT THEM OPEN!"_

Or:

_"MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN! MAIM! KILL! BURN!"_

But their sacrifice wasn't in vain, he was captured and now it was time to answer for all his crimes. The closer she got to the cell, the louder she heard him sing:

_"I'm slim shady, yes I'm the real shady_  
_All you other slim shadys are just imitating_  
_So won't The Real Slim Shady please stand up_  
_Please stand up, please stand up?"_

Finally she reached the cell and after taking a few breaths she opened the door revealing the prisoner. A young boy, clearly in hi 14's with not very long black and messy hair who was reaching a bit under his cheek. His face was painted in the same way as the Joker's, along with the scars on his cheeks. His body was covered by a purple coat who has been removed revealing the blue hoodie and the black T-shirt which he wore now, a pair of jeans and some boots.

Out of his back were coming out 4 long metallic tentacles, each one of them secured to the ground with magnetic bindings and ending with 3 iron claws.

Right away the kid stopped singing and said:

"Nice of you to drop by!"

Caitlyn resisted the urge to hit him on sight and said:

"There is no need for trial, tomorrow you will be hanged for your crimes."

"Oh my I'm so scared!Look at me, I am all shivering, right Holmes?"The kid said looking at the dog who was standing into the corner of the room. The dog barked as a response.

"You don't need to be afraid, all of you criminal junk are ending up the same."Caitlyn said again. The kid started laughing and said:

"Oh, criminal junk, oh how painful, oh how funny it is to be called like that by a bitch who takes cum down her throat from the Faggot of Tomorrow."The kid continued letting his words trail away.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THING?!"Caitlyn snapped.

"Maybe because if I die tomorrow I just stop giving a fuck oh and by the way Cait, if we are going on the hostile part, your parents were nice people.""The kid said. Caitlyn froze on instant, she heard it wrong no, there was no way, no, he did not used the word:'were'. Caitlyn gulped and balled her hands into fists.

"What did you do..."Caitlyn asked looking down.

"Haven't you heard the sirens in this afternoon?By the way your mom begged, funny, it gave me a nice deja vu."The kid said looking at the ceiling and grinning. Caitlyn grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. Everything she wanted to say was stuck in her throat and she could feel her eyes hurting a bit but she couldn't believe him, he played that card once giving false information and she bite it once, which resulted on a true slaughter on a party.

The kid kept his smirk and said:

"What is it Caitlyn?You seem shocked?What do you miss them?You don't believe me?How about you ask Vi, don't you think it was a bit odd that she didn't joined you at the assault?Where do you think she is now?"

Caitlyn wanted to punch him, to claw his eyes out, to tear him apart piece by piece but she didn't knew, was he lying or telling the truth?She needed a confirmation so he placed him down, slammed the cell door shut behind her and headed straight to nearest phone and phoned home. After a few moments of pure horror someone at home responded, but she didn't liked what she was hearing, the kid's voice, it was a recording.

With a pained heart she listened towards the audio recording:

_"I must say mister, your daughter is quite attractive and smart and I admire that. Oh there was a time in which I really admired her, her devotion to the system and then one day...well...look at me...LOOK. AT. ME!"_

_"Please calm down, you don't have to do this, trust me is better if you just go and surrender..."_

Judging by the voice this was her dead speaking and she didn't want to imagine what happened to her mother:

_"Oh, I've once trusted the police and the government and as you can see...I'm a lot happier...Now, mister, permit a demonstration...This is your body, WITHOUT FIBER!"_

Then she snapped her eyes shut as she heard screams of pain, bashing and flesh ripping sounds. She placed herself on a nearby chair, removed her hat and buried her face into her palms, this one went too far, this criminal, this junk of the streets did it, he broke her. Her family, the thing which she cared most, the ones which sustained her carrier and gave her advises were dead at the hands of an insane killer.

She stood like this a few more minutes until the door to the office in which she found the phone swung open, revealing two robbed man.

Caitlyn glanced at them, they were from the League and she had a really bad feeling about this...

"We are here for the prisoner number 54353, also known as Joker or The Ooogie Boogie Man."

* * *

**A.N**

**There!**

**If you guys liked it tell me, if you have some constructive criticism then go on, I don't min constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2:First blood

**A.N**

**U guys said more, here is more!**

* * *

After Caitlyn-with a look of pure disgust and hate-released the smaller version of Heath Ledger's Joker mixed with Dr Octopus the summoners escorted them to the train station and from there, to the Institute of War.

During the journey, the painted kid only known as Joker kept staring at Caitlyn and Vi, occasionally laughing or playing with his dog. All the time Caitlyn-in the rare moments in which she wasn't staring at the ground-gave a few glares at the kid who only responded by smiling at her and waving his hand at her.

If Vi wasn't busy on thinking about a more violent and painful way to kill him maybe she would've said something but luckily the summoners prevented a conflict which would've made the entire train stop or be destroyed.

As soon as the train reached the Institute's train station, our favorite officers left the kid alone with his German sheperd.

As for the summoners, well, they said this:

"You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out yourself. See ya nerd."

Joker sighed and looked at his trusty dog companion:

"Well Holmes, is just you and me."

Before he knew it the dog ran away towards God knows what. The sighed and followed his dog through the big train station and outside the huge building. He took his time to admire the nice city around the train station but he still had to find a German sheperd on the loose. Those dogs can bite hard.

"I needed a German sheperd, I couldn't just take a lizard like all the rest!"Joker complained as he ran down the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Syndra the Dark Sovereign was floating towards her private apartment offered by the League to all champions. She had her flying fortress but they couldn't allow it to float above the Institute, why?She had no idea but who cares, she had a free big apartment!FOR FREE!A BIG ASS APARTMENT!AJAHAHAHAH!

She was minding her own business, this day she didn't destroyed anything-yet-and imagine her surprise when out of the sudden a big German sheperd tackled her and started to lick her face.

She tried to get it off her, but the dog was too heavy and strong, luckily his owner arrived, but only laughed and said:

"Awwww, he likes you!"

After a few more moments o licking her face, the kid finally grabbed the dog with one of his tentacles and placed it next to him.

Right away Syndra got up and floated above the ground while dark spheres gathered around her. Joker only grinned while the dog cowered behind his owner.

"You!"Syndra said with her usual echoing voice. By now every sane person would run away or start begging for mercy, yea, every **NORMAL** personbut this wasn't the case.

For this kid, the brain was most of the time on another page then the rest of the body, especially with his mouth, so, our lovely Joker said:

"Me!"

With a flick of her wrist Syndra made the kid float in front of her, his painted face only inches from her's.

"How dare you let your stinking sack og flees to infest me with it's disgusting droll?!"Syndra demanded. Joker kept his grin and said:

"In fact, dogs lick their puppies because their drool kills parasites so consider yourself disinfected!Plus my doggy is free of any parasites or illness so I don't see what's the problem?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I WAS A DIRTY AND INFECTED PERSON!?"Syndra said once again, more like shouted.

"You said it!"Joker said. Syndra grit her teeth, she was really going to kill this kid and she would;ve done it if not for the dog starting barking at her plus she noticed that the kid's tentacles were dangerously close to her body.

Judging by a dog's loyalty, harming the painted kid would result in her dealing with an angry German sheperd who could easily dig it's sharp teeth in her flesh plus the kid's tentacles who without a doubt would've tear her apart on the slightest action.

She let the kid drop down with a loud thud and said:

"You got away cheap this time worm, but if this ever happens again I will tear you apart and shove this sack of flees down your throat, now begone!"

Syndra left leaving the barking dog barking behind her and the kid trying to hold it from not attacking her.

"Stay down Holmes, well fuck her up later, from now let's find our home!"

* * *

Soon enough and with the aid of some summoners and champions the two found their room but had no time to unpack because their were already summoned in a match.

With that said after the experience of being melted and rebuilded, he was on platform along with all his fellow champions.

"Oh look!New blood, kid step back and admire the work of Draaaaaaaaaven!"Draven said. Joker chuckled a bit and said:

"As you wish mister, let's kick ass!"

"I already like this guy!"Draven said.

"He is just like young ram, stubborn and looking for a fight, but will he fight like a true ram?"Braum said. The kid tilted his head slightly and nodded slowly.

"This idiot again, you'd better know how to jungle or this maybe your first and last match!"Syndra said not even bothering to look at him.

"Oh don't worry miss, my summoner told me everything so don't worry about me. If I were you I would be careful about what I say in the presence of someone like me and a German sheperd."The kid said patting his dog's head. Syndra let out a nice session of laugh and said:

"A legion couldn't stop me!What chance do you have?!"

Joker pulled out his auto glock and said:

"A bullet from this thing over here can do what a legion failed."

Syndra huffed and floated down to her lane while Joker and his dog moved to the jungle. It went well for him in there mainly because his summoner told him what camps to take and when plus his dog did short work with the wraiths.

The problem appeared when Syndra demanded her blue and the summoner said that he needed to give the second blue buff to her.

He tanked the damage and Syndra attacked the giant golem but when she was about to kill him, Joker ripped the golem's head with his tentacles, causing him to die at his hands and securing the blue buff or him and only him.

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!"Syndra shouted. To top it all she remained she had low health when she came there and now she was out of mana too and guess what enemy Rengar paid a visit.

The hunter looked at the enraged Sovereign, she was looking at him and the kid seemed to be more busy with playing with his dog. Rengar knew that if they worked together he would've dead, but...

"DO SOMETHING STOP TOYING WITH THAT SACK OF FLEES!"Syndra commanded. Joker let out a sigh, got up and looked at Rengar who had no idea what was going on.

"So you must be Renagr the Pridestalker and from what I've heard she is Syndra the Dark Sovereign. Andrew, the Joker of Piltover, pleased to meet you. Under normal circumstances I would've grabbed you and maimed you like there is no tomorrow but, a legion couldn't stop her, what chance do you have?"Andrew said.

"Wait, you aren't trying to protect her?"Rengar asked stroking his beard.

"Nah, she took on a legion, what can an oversized lion do?Claw her eyes out?Eat her alive?Slice her throat with that big knife?Rape her?Nah, she has this, see ya!"

With that said Andrew used his tentacles to jump over a wall of trees followed by his dog. All he could hear were the screams coming from Syndra and the laughter coming from Rengar.

Once back at the base he made one of his tentacles bend like a chair and counted the seconds until Syndra would respawn.

"3...2...1...Sup Syndra!"Joker said as he got up from the makeshift chair. Syndra balled her hands into fists, rage, sweet rage oh yea, he was going to pay dearly.

Just then Garen's summoner left the match while Draven and Braum appeared.

"Yea, we kinda screwed up!"Draven said while pulling out an arrow from Braum's shoulder. Syndra threw her hands up in the air and shouted:

"IDIOTS!I AM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS I SWEAR!"

"And you're the biggest one of them..."Andrew mumbled hoping that Syndra didn't heard him.

No such luck.

She turned to him and in a split a second she was barely inches from his face, floating above thr ground.

"What did you said you worthless worm?!"Syndra demanded. The kid raised himself with the aid of his tentacles until he was at the same level with her and said:

"Allow me to repeat, you, yea you, you are the biggest idiot I've seen here, you are a bitch, you are dressed like a whore and the thing on top of your head makes you look like a cow, oh wait, you are one!"

Braum covered his mouth with his hand and Draven started laughing and rolling on the ground. Luckily during this time the enemy took down their nexus and ending the match. But don't think that this little thing made Syndra's rage lower, oh no...

* * *

Andrew stepped out of the summoning room with his dog by his side but Draven stopped him and said:

"Okay kiddo, you made Draven laugh!I see you are decent enough guy to tag along with Draven so when you have time come to Gragas's place, the drink's on me!"Then he left laughing. Joker chuckled, he made a friend and an enemy in one match.

"Come on Holmes, let's get some food!"Andrew said and the dog barked happily. Just then he was hurled into the wall while the dog was sent flying into another wall.

He tried to get up but Syndra caught him by his collar and lifted him at her level. With a glare that could kill she said:

"What kind of slut could've bare such an useless thing in her belly!You mother was a whore if she allowed such a thing to taint her!"Syndra spat at him.

Only one thing sounded in Andrew's mind:'Rage mode activated'. With a loud cry he delivered a powerful right hook right into her jaw making her drop him and back away holding a hand at her jaw.

She tried to look at him but she received another punch right in the face and Andrew's hand into her long silver hair. He held her head still while punching her face with his free hand until she launched him into another wall with a wave of raw magic.

Debris and smoke filled the hole which Andrew's body made. As she regained her senses and floated towards the hole, out of the smoke appeared a tentacle which grabbed her neck and started banging her against every available wall and object.

As she was banged to everything in sight she remembered something which sent shivers down her spine...in the League matches the gap closers were her worst nightmare, but there her powers were reduced to make every champion equal, but the gap closer's powers were reduced too.

To put it straight she heard her inner voice saying:

"I am going to be honest, there is a very high chance that we are fucked."

Soon enough the banging ended when her body finally broke a wall and the tentacle let her free. This could be her chance, she had to make a run for it and gain as much distance between her and him as possible, after all, when it comes to ranged attacks she could obliterate a city.

She started floating again and looked around realized something which could only be bad...Joker had a dog, and the dog was still in the building, it was dead, it couldn't survive that attack, dogs were inferior to her, everyone was inferior to her.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when a huge amount of pain invaded her body and soon she was on the ground screaming in pain. She felt her right arm being moved left-right with sudden moves and when she looked at what was causing this her worst fears came true.

The dog had his teeth buried deep in her flesh and was shacking her arm as if trying to tear the flesh from her bones. She tried hitting the dog, kicking it but nothing worked, the dog simply wouldn't let go of her. It wasn't late until the dog started dragging her towards his owner who Syndra heard him coming, suspended in the air and using his tentacles to walk. Blood was pouring from the side of his head mixing itself with the paint in his face, his face was one of pure anger, in his hand was an auto glock and a.

The dog released his grip on her and adopted a sitting position, like he was handing his owner his prey. Andrew patted the dog's head while he picked her up with his tentacles, totally immobilizing her arms and legs.

"My mom was a whore?Heh?You dare calling her like that?You wouldn't deserve to kiss the ground on which she walked but she is not with us anymore so, instead of telling you this..I will just fuck you up!"

With that said, Joker moved to Syndra's back and this when the true pain started. Using his knife he started to cut her back, fast cuts or slowly cutting, enjoying her groans and occasionally screams of pain. He even started to write on her back, using his knife of course, words like this:

_"Ha!Ha!Ha!"_

And:

_"Why so serious?"_

After he was done with this he placed his knife away, took off his dark purple gloves, pulled out a bottle of alcohol and poured it's content on his hands.

"Hey bitch, you look tense, how about a massage?"Andrew said and started to literally claw her back with his hands, making the cuts bigger, spreading more blood on her body. When he was done, his purple coat was tainted with blood, his hands were soaked in blood and Syndra was crying from the pain.

He moved to her face, grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at her. He painted a smile on her cheeks with her own blood and when the job was done he said:

"Consider this a warning and if you ever...if you ever say something about my mom, my dad, my family or my dog...oh no...the next time I will fucking EAT YOUR LIMBS!DO YOU UNDERSTAND?YOU PUTRID FUCKING CUNT!"

With that said, Andrew released her limb and delivered another right hook into her face sending her to the ground before leaving, followed by his trusty dog.

Neither the destruction around him, or the summoners and champions who rushed at the small battle field or Syndra's cry of pain made him look back. He only grinned and sutdied his bloodied knife. He looked at his dog, his grin only growing when he saw it licking it's bloodied snot.

"Good job Holmes, looks like we are going to have so much fun here...Sooooooooo...muuuuuch...fuuuuuuuun!"

Then the two disappeared from the scene, Andrew's laughter remaining as the only reminder of his presence there.

* * *

**A.N**

**What a violent chapter we had right guys?**

**Review if you liked it or if you liked the idea of mixing Joker with Dr Octopus or if u have something to say about zee story.**


	3. Chapter 3:A nice night

**A.N**

**Well yea, how ya doing?**

* * *

After a not so pleasant discussion with the high summoners because of that...altercation and after some drinks with Draven, Andrew and his trusty companion were in their room thinking about what to do next.

After all, it wasn't even suns set and he already managed to be restricted from matches for the rest of the day, put a woman in hospital and destroyed two rooms so what could he do now?

Go and spray graffiti on the buildings of course!

He left his dog at home, picked some red and black paint through more or less legal and ways and soon most of the buildings which weren't guarded had a face painted on it. A quite simple one, two black eyes and a wide red grin plus some writings like:

_"R.I.P Heath Ledger."_

Or:

_"Ha!Ha!Ha!"_

During this time, Andrew took his time to admire the big city around the institute of war. Big wooden buildings, a big market, many parks, busy people and crystal powered machines. A big plus was the fact that the air here was way better then the one in Piltover, it relaxed him so much, yea, he felt like he could just go on painting on buildings forever, carefree and-

"No matter in which city they put one in, a criminal will always remain the same."Caitlyn said looking at Andrew.

He tossed away the paint and said, without turning to face her:

"Good day to you too!With what occasion I own this pleasant surprise?"

"This city as it's laws too, and you are breaking one of it."Caitlyn said pointing her rifle at him. Andrew chuckled and turned to face her then advanced towards her saying:

"Just this?I mean, out of all the criminals in this town, you stopped here, surely not to admire my piece of fine art, but maybe something else?Maybe you want to avenge some lost relatives?"Andrew said as he stopped a few inches away from the barrel of Caitlyn's rifle. He grabbed it and placed it between his eyes saying:

"I know what you really want, you can't fool me and you don't really do a nice job at hiding it, you want to see my brains splattered across the wall behind me and my body convulsing before all it's moves will die out while my eyes remain open and look at nothing while the blood drips from the hole in my head. You want to splatter my brains, just like I splattered your dad's organs on the nice carpet!"

Caitlyn frowned and grit her teeth. He finger was slowly pulling the trigger but it stopped dead in his place. Andrew grinned and said:

"And you have all the right to want my dead!In fact I won't even try to stop you, come on, pull the trigger!Come on you little bitch, pull the trigger!Let's go shoot me!Shoot ME!"

Caitlyn couldn't make the decision. In the first case, she was pulling the trigger, the kid would've died but then she would be soon executed for killing a champion. On the other hand if she didn't acted she would've stayed alive and the kid would've kept tainting this world with his very existence.

When he saw that she couldn't make a decision, Andrew sighed and released his grip on the barrel.

"You're so disappointing...Is it so hard to kill me?Well, I need to go and pay a friendly visit to a not so friendly girl so here's a nice picture to keep you company!"Andre said as he handed Caitlyn a photo then he left. Caitlyn looked at the photo and to put it straight she was horrified. She felt rage, guilt and sorrow, all in one!

The picture depicted Andrew holding his arm wrapped around her mother's neck in a friendly fashion, only that her mother had her throat sliced, her cheeks were sliced forming a smile and her eyes were missing.

She stood there, frozen and staring at the photo until her tears started to cover it. She let out a sob, followed by another one, and another one until she was crying for good. To ad insult to the injury, she couldn't do anything to the kid inside the Institute's territory and in Piltover he was almost impossible to find.

Maybe he won the battle, but not the war.

* * *

The night came rather fast for our Joker. The city had an entirely different look at night, when Gragas's pub was open but he had no time for such thing, not as along as a certain Sovereign had such a nice mind to open!

He searched for her at the medical wing but she wasn't there. Soraka managed to heal the wounds in no time but the scars were still there, to Syndra's dismay.

After asking some champions and summoners, he managed to obtain Syndra's quarters address. With a grin on his face, a Freddy Krueger glove in his right hand and a trusty dog at his side he moved towards his target.

Meanwhile...

Syndra looked at herself in the mirror, at her back to be exact. She frowned as she studied the scars on her back, it looked like a tiger had fun with her. Her pride received a kick to the balls, or a knife to the balls and the worse part was the writing carved on her back which made her grit her teeth in anger which resulted in the mirror cracking. Her powers were going insane when she was angry and when a kid with a knife mutilated your back, anger was the only sane thing you could feel.

Sighing she lowered her purple night grown and placed herself in the bed. After some time she managed to fell asleep, to Adnrew's glee who watched her through her window.

"Man who the fuck sleeps with the bra on?Well, bad luck tonight!"Andrew said as he slowly opened her window. Luckily his experience as a thief started to pay off. He sneaked into her house, took his time to admire her room and to steal her diary, just for later.

He crawled to her sleeping form in bed and slowly brought his tentacles on her limbs, careful not to wake her up and she was soon immobilized without she even knowing.

This when our Joker did something that Ledger wouldn't approve and that Freddy Krueger would approve!

Judging by her facial expression Andrew could tell that she had a weird dream so who was he to not play along?After all, he wanted her to feel good!

With that said-and after stiffening some giggling-he moved his gloved hand down to her more...private areas...Luckily she had her underwear on.

He brushed her womanhood with one of the glove's knives which made her giggle and say while in sleep:

"Zed you little pervert..."

"Um, no, not Zed!"Andrew said, unable to keep it in him for long. Syndra's eyes opened on instant.

Just imagine this, you are a woman, you have a painted kid in your bed who has immobilized you, has something sharp at your womanhood and his mental state is highly questionable.

Before she could scream something at him he pressed his left hand on her mouth and said:

"Now now, if you don't want your first time to be with a long blade you will keep your mouth shut or I will give you reasons to scream, okay?"

Syndra fixed the painted face with one of her trademark rage filled gazes. Andrew wasn't surprised or impressed but he knew exactly what to do to wipe that gaze off her face. Hours of studying biology were about to pay off.

Smirking he started to make slow up and down moves with his gloved hand, rubbing her womanhood with the blade. She closed her eyes shut and forced herself not to moan or show any signs that her body enjoyed this perverted action. But as always, the body is always stronger then the will so she let out a moan, as short as possible but still a moan.

Andrew grinned and said:

"You're joking, you gotta be!"

"Y-Your insane!"Syndra said before the kid made her moan again. He chuckled a bit and said:

"A great man once said, did I ever told you, the definition of insanity?Insanity, is, getting turned on, by a blade at your nice virgin pussy. That, is, crazy."

Then he removed his gloved hand from under her night grown and Syndra thanked to herself mentally from standing still those five minutes.

"Anyways I am not here to offer you sexual satisfaction, at least not yet. I am here to explore your closed and arrogant mind!"Andrew said studying one of the glove's claws. This is when Syndra noticed the red glow inside the glove. The glowing shape under the glove looked like a _'P'_ going through the middle of an _'X'_.

"Now, open wide!"Andrew said then placed the gloved hand on her face then for her everything went black.

Andrew instead was shipped into her mind, free to roam though her memories and wishes. He was walking on a stone road through a complete darkness with memories appearing here and there, but those were recent so he didn't cared too much but he stopped to admire the memory when he sliced her back.

"All that is left is the creepy voice coming from nowhere and Vaas asking me to shoot him."Andrew said as he walked further going through memories until he reached one that showed him he was heading in the right direction. The memory itself wasn't much but it showed Syndra tossing a body from her flying fortress.

He moved on, not caring about all the memories he left untouched, he knew all too well what he was looking for. If you want to know why a person is behaving in a more or less inapro[riate way you had to go in one place to find out, that person's childhood.

He finally found his target and from now on he just had to enjoy the show.

The scene itself depicted a very young Syndra being tossed into a dark room by what Andrew thought to be her father.

* * *

_"You've brought shame upon your family and your village!You should be burned alive for withcery, you're lucky I am merciful!"the man said or more spat at her shutting the doot behind him, leaving the young Syndra crying and hugging her knees. Classic. _

_The door opened once again revealing a woman, surely this was her mother. The woman placed the plate with food which she was carrying down and moved next to Syndra pulling her into a hug and wiping her tears saying:_

_"You are not a monster, you're just misunderstood. You will learn to control yourself and until then I will not allow anyone touch you."_

"Ain't this nice?"Andrew asked no one in particular before continuing to watch the scene.

_Just then the door opened revealing an angry father who wasted no time in moving towards the woman and slapping her while saying:_

_"You dare bring food to this unworthy bitch?!She tainted our family's name with her actions!"_

_The man continued his assault on the poor woman until the young Syndra got up and with a flick of her wrist she sent the man crashing through a wall and stopping in another. The woman rushed towards the man's side and hug his head, he was dead._

_Syndra started to slowly approach her mother while saying:_

_"M-Mommy, I-I didn't mean to-"_

_"Get out..."The woman hissed._

_"M-Mommy?"_

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MONSTER!"The woman shouted which made the poor Syndra rush out of the house and vanishing into the night._

* * *

__Andrew smirked, he didn't need more information then this, he didn not needed more to realize that under the veil of power, Syndra was just a lonely sad and scared girl.

This was all that he needed to crack her shell and expose her true person, but considering her arrogance it wasn't going to be easy.

With that said he got out of her mind and looked at her. She was fixing him with a pair of sad eyes?This was a first.

"Well,well, well, what had we there?Dark Sovereign huh?More like a scared little girl pretending to be one!"Andrew said studying his glove.

"Leave me alone already..."Syndra said.

"Oh Syndra, Syndra, Syndra, you haven't learned ONE thing from your life until now..."Andrew said shacking his head when Syndra snapped at him:

"WHAT SHOULD I LEARN?!HOW TO BE LIED TO, BETRAYED BY EVERYONE I TRUSTED THEN TOSSED AWAY LIKE A PIECE A JUNK?!"

"Wow, how about we calm down and have a nice and normal discussio-"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!I DON'T WANT TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH A WEIRD SCARRED KID OR WITH ALL THOSE IDIOTS WHICH YOU CALL CHAMPIONS!I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"Syndra said before taking a few deep breaths.

"So you really think I am just a weird kid?"Andrew asked, the grin vanishing replaced by a sad face hidden by the make up.

"I don't think you are, because I have no doubts!All you are is a sad kid with no point in life and scarred face now get out of here before I transform you into a pile of flesh!"

_ "_You know what?Fine, if you want to spend the rest of your life with your spheres and your deserted floating palace then I'm gone but if you ever think different, here's my card."Andrew said pulling out a Joker card and placing it on the nightstand before leaving into the night.

Syndra sighed and rubbed her wrists, this surely was a tiring day and now she had to sleep with images from the past and thinking about what a painted kid just said. She sighed again and fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N**

**Loplloplolol nothing to say!**

**Review if you liked it and don't forget, more reviews means more updates!**


	4. Chapter 4:Comforting a Sovereign

**A.N**

**One, two, the chapter is coming for you!**

* * *

"We allowed this monster to disrupt the balance for too much time, we need to act!"Akali said smashing her fist into the table.

"Indeed, we have to act , we strike her down or she strikes us down!"Kennen said. Shen kept his usual calm gaze and said, on his usual flat tone:

"Indeed, she and Zed disrupted the balance for way to much time but there is nothing we can do inside the Institute unless we receive help from the high summoners."

"Of course I will help you Shen, that monster killed 3 of my friends for the simple fact that she lost some matches!She must die!"A high summoner said. The Kinoku members knew him, a high summoner and an important face in the Ionian Elders.

"Then it's settled, tonight we strike both Syndra and Zed!"Akali said, Kennen approved and Shen could only sigh, it was murder, but murder was needed to maintain the balance. Just the door of the meeting in room in which they were opened, revealing Caitlyn and Vi walking into the room.

"With all the respect Akali, but your plan has a big and dangerous problem in it."Caitlyn said.

"You won't stop us Sheriff, no one will stand between us and balance!"Akali said.

"Hold your horses and use more cover on your tits please."Vi said.

"The big problem is Andrew, you might know him as The Joker."Caitlyn said.

"I've saw him, just a insane painted kid. What's he going to do?"Kennen asked.

"Do NOT underestimate him Kennen, I did that mistake once and I payed way to dearly for it. Andrew is an insane kid without a question and that's just the thing that make's him dangerous. He's unpredictable, now he can be your friend but in the next second he stabs you. Why I tell you this?Simple, you see this kid is trying to get close to Syndra and if he manages that then I'd think twice before attacking one of them."Caitlyn continued.

"This is ridiculous he's just a kid!"Akali said.

"He may be a kid but you've seen what he's capable of in the Rift Akali, maybe Cailtyn is right, but why are you telling this to us?"Shen asked.

"It's simple, we help you take out Zed and Syndra and in return you help us take down Joker."Cailtyn said.

Shen thought for a bit and accepted, help is always welcomed.

"I really don't think that killing them now will be a good idea or easy to hide. I'd recommend to divide them as much as possible, with Syndra it shouldn't be a problem giving her arrogant attitude, Joker has no friends from what I've seen and we all know that Zed and Syndra re dating, which might be problematic."Caitlyn said.

"Don't worry about that, I know exactly how to end their disgusting relationship."Akali said.

"Then this meeting's adjourned!"The high summoner said and all the members left.

They haven't even sensed Andrew's presence who was watching them through a big window which made the room's roof. He tapped his chin and said:

"What a bunch of cunts...Hmm...So Syndra really is dating Zed, looks like her diary wasn't full of all sorts of retarded and slightly pervert illusions, well, what do you guys think?"

"They want a battle, they shall have a war!"The tentacles said in his mind.

"Okay, they want war?They shall have it!BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Andrew laughed into the night before leaving to his house.

* * *

This day was a raining day, just like Andrew liked, rain and dark clouds covering the sky but fir a certain Sovereign this meant nothing, her relation with Zed made one full year this day and what better way to celebrate it then a nice romantic walk in the park, who cares it was raining, that meant that the park would be empty and then they would retreat to her house and do all sorts of stuff that couples do when they are alone, hehehe, HAHAHASKFGDSKJHF.

"Look at her Holmes, so happy, so cute..."Andrew said from the building on which he found himself to spy on her for reasons only known by his weird mind. His dog barked and Andrew said:

"Why am I here?Well you see Holmes, it's all part of the plan..."

The dog braked again.

"What do you mean that I make no sense?Never mind, just shut up and watch!"

Meanwhile...

Zed was waiting for his lover under a big tree, their favorite spot. He could still remember their first kiss under the trees protective branches, oh the sweet taste of her lips and mouth, the smell of her beautiful silver hair, the curves on her beautiful body, the softness of her beautiful chest...

Just then he could feel a tap on his shoulder which stopped his train of pervert thoughts. Turning around he saw Akali.

"What do you want?"Zed asked a bit irritated, he hated Kinoku of course he did.

"I just want to have a talk with you."Akali said. Zed raised an eyebrow and asked:

"About what?"

"About us. When you left The Kinoku I could only feel sad and a bit disappointed.."Akali said letting her words trail away.

"I am not returning to your balance obsessed order."Zed said looking right into her eyes.

"But I don't ask you to come back, I just want to do something I always wanted to..."Akali said again, a smirk spreading across her face as she started to close the distance between the two. Soon enough Zed\s back made contact with the tree. Zed could only panic, killing her would result in his death sooner or later and he really didn't liked where this was going.

"I warn you Akali, if you take just one more step I wil-HMPHM!"Zed was cut off by Akali pushing her lips onto his with all her strength, this was by far the deepest kiss he experienced and the longest. Then the worse case scenario crossed his mind, what if Syndra would see him now?

And guess what, she did!

He could see her standing a few meters away a mix of sadness, sorrow, pain, disappointment and anger on her face.

It felt like her heart was stomped then stabbed then tossed into a dusty road. A tear rolled down her cheek as Zed, using all his power, pushed Akali away and tried to find to words to explain this.

"Syndra..I-I I did't...She just...S-Syndra..."Zed tried to say but he just couldn't find the words for this.

"I don't want to see you...I DON'T TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"Syndra spat at him before float with huge speed to her house. Zed simply watched her go, he couldn't blame her, this was all his fault, he allowed Akali to come so close to him.

Without any words he leaned against the tree and sat down, letting the rain wet him to the bone. He didn't cared, he just wanted to die already.

Soon enough he could a voice saying:

"I know it wasn't your fault big boy."

He lifted his gaze slightly and saw who was standing before him. He knew about this new champion called Joker but he didn't bothered to see him in person. His head was now covered by a hood and his long black hair was coming out of it in some places or covering his painted face.

Zed didn't fancied that face paint, it looked he was mocking him with the long red grin.

"She dosen't know..."Zed mumbled.

"I can make her know."Andrew said again.

"How?I was the only one who got close to her in this stupid League, how will a painted kid manage to do this?"

"With skills!Also, if you plan on taking revenge on the ones who do this, meet me at this location at midnight."Andrew said before tossing a Joker card next to Zed and leaving into the rain.

Zed sighed, trusting a painted kid which has a bad reputation regarding everything, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Syndra wished she could just die right now. She sat in her bed crying, her long silver hair covering her body and her face. She couldn't understand why, she has been a great girlfriend to Zed and he never said something bad about her and then, out of nowhere she finds him kissing Akali.

She sobbed again as more tears slid down her cheek's...She needed to forget this, and to forget this easily she needed a friend but she had no friends!

It was official, her life was horrible. She lied to herself all this time that she was a strong individual, even unbreakable and now she was ashamed of herself.

Just then, Andrew entered her room, she really wasn't in the mood for this...

"...Hi..."He said removing his hood. She said nothing, not even looked at him, she only sobbed. Andrew sighed, maybe the Joker make up wasn't something you might want to wear when you want to comfort somebody.

He moved to her bed and placed himself on the edge of her bed.

"Listen Sndra, I know that we meet in a...bad fashion and I'm sorry about our little meeting last night but you don't need to blame Zed for what he's done."

Syndra still said nothing, only sobbed. Andrew scratched the back of his head, he had no idea what to do or say, he spent his life alone killing people in the most inhuman ways possible but he knew one thing, it was way better to cry on someone's shoulder then to cry alone in a dark room. But she had no friends and the only one which she trusted was know in deep shit.

Yup, the situation was shitty. Here in a room with a woman who's heart was stabbed then tossed away and having no idea what to do. It didn't helped the fact that Syndra still wasn't talking, maybe because of the make up?

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and considering Syndra's mind this could result in him being sprayed along the closest wall, but hey, he had nothing to lose.

"I may be insane but I am not heartless..."Andrew mumbled then he placed his hands on Syndra's shoulders and slowly lifted her up until she was in a sitting position next to him. Syndra still remained silent this time because she had no idea what the insane kid next to her was planning.

Then he did something which made her literally freeze for a few seconds. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into a hug. She was hugged before by Zed and then she was happy, it was different then this time, maybe because she was on the edge of suicide?

She slowly placed her hands around Andrew's body still not knowing what to do but luckily her body and mind knew. She could feel her eyes hurt slightly and then she buried her face into Andrew's shoulder before letting out a muffled cry.

Andrew simply tapped her back while she cried into his arms, strangely while she cried she felt good and happy in some way, this proved that not only Zed was caring about her, even if it was a weird painted kid which she knew nothing about only his name, it was still her second friend.

After a few more minutes she stopped crying and looked at Andrew.

"See?Isn't it better when we don't try to kill each other?"Andrew asked as he wipped some tears of her face along with some strands of lose hair.

She said nothing only placed her hand on his cheek, running her fingers along the scars on his cheeks.

"It's called a Glasgow or Chelsea Smile."Andrew explained.

"What happened to you?"Syndra asked.

"Something I won't bring up at the moment because we have more pressing matters ahead. As much as I would love to spend this day with you I'm afraid we need to deal with something first. If you are interested, meet me at midnight at this location."Andrew said before pulling out a Joker card from his pocket and handing it to Syndra then he got up ad disappeared into the rain.

Syndra studied the card, on one side it was an usual purple Joker and on the other side was an address.

Her new friend already had a plan, this should be interesting.

* * *

**A.N**

**AKFSDJGLKDSGJ**

**Review if you like and I will make some Ledger refferences.**


	5. Chapter 5:A kid's mind part 1

**A.N**

**Alright, not so many reviews but many views so I decided to continue!**

**Also, ridicoulus amount of violence coming up so if you are sensible, please close this chapter. Okay?**

**"Detective...Detecvtive...DEEEEEEEEEEEEETECTIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-John Doe from the movie Se7en**

* * *

The midnight came rather quickly and Andrew was waiting at the meeting point hoping that his new associates are actually going to make it or that they actually cared about what he had to say. A minute past, then two, then three, then four, then five, then ten then 30. He looked at his watch then at his dog.

"They ain't coming here are they Holmes?"Andrew asked his dog, not expecting an answer. The dog simply tilted his head slightly and yawned which reminded Andrew what time it was. By now he should be sleeping, but now he had a plan and who sleeps when you have plans to complete but he couldn't complete his plan because the two people which were crucial for his plan were nowhere to be found!

"Ledger had not dealt with the shit I must deal with!"Andrew complain as he descended from the rooftop and moved into the night.

* * *

Truth to be told the city was much more alive at night especially in this weekend or any other weekend. You know how it is in weekends, clubs and bars were open, the biggest one of them being owned by Gragas of course but that was not important at the moment.

What was important was the fact that Syndra just finished her last game for this day-who would've known that it would took so long-and she was late, very late but Andrew could understand this, after all he looked like a decent person. She floated through the large boulevards of the city, ignoring the groups of happy teens and champions but she stopped when she saw two very familiar figures walking though a park.

Zed, was holding hands with Akali, talking and laughing. She rubbed her eyes, no, this wasn't Zed, Zed loved her and only her. He had absolutely no reasons to simply dump her like she is nothing.

Wait!

He had a reason, the way he spoke to him this day, when she said that she dosen't want to see him anymore. But she caught him kissing Akali, wait, he tried to say something to her, he tried to explain to her then Andrew said that it wasn't his fault. No...No, no no no no, this was the worst scenario she could think off, she made him do this, she didn't listened to him but she caught him kissing Akali and, no, no, no ehehheheheheheh, no...This was all a vicious circle made by her!

She needed to go and let Zed talk, yes, she was going to finish this.

She floated to the couple and placed herself in front of them, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Zed, what are you doing here with her?"Syndra asked. Akali simply smirked, and Zed, with one of the most innocent of tones said:

"What does it look like Dark Sovereign?Trying to spend time with the person I love."

Then he wrapped an arm around Akali, pulling her closer to him and continued, on a more serious tone:

"And you are interrupting us."

"B-But I was with you this morning, remember when we met under that tree and there this bitch kissed you and now you don't even remember me!"Syndra spat at him taking a step forward. Zed frowned and said:

"Sovereign, if you came all the way here to insult my girlfriend I suggest you turn around and leave."

"B-But Zed...I am your girlfriend..."Syndra said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Listen, you are a beautiful girl and I am sure that you will find someone, I heard Yasuo is alone."Zed said.

"But-"

"Oh Syndra haven't you realized yet?"Akali said then she pressed her lips against Zed's, making sure that Syndra could see her tongue entering Zed's mouth then after a moment she pulled back and said:

"Zed is now mine. Have a wonderful night!"

Then the two moved past her, leaving the broken Sovereign weeping softly.

"Yea sure, how about we tell her a nice 'Fuck you he's mine now!' after we stabbed her in the heart, and people said I have problems!"Andrew said as she watched Syndra float to her house.

Second time she is broken, not good. Shit was bad, very bad and he knew exactly who did this shit which was so bad. The fucking Akali whore. Was he going to do unspeakable things to her?Of course he was going to do but at the not so nice moment he had to make sure that a certain Syndra wasn't going to do something stupid and considering her fragile sanity she was surely up to something.

Syndra sat in her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Strands of her long silver hair were covering her face stained with dry tears, new ones forming at the edge of her eyes. This wasn't her, no, she couldn't look so weak, so pathetic. Yet a mirror will never lie, she was looking at her, no, she was looking at her true self.

But that couldn't be!

She, the Dark Sovereign of Ionia, the one who decimated an entire Ionian legion, then one who murdered her master because she lied to her, she couldn't truly be this, a sad girl, crying because the one person who really loved her wasn't with her anymore, in fact he didn't even reminded about their relationship.

This was it, her life was nothing but misery.

Parents?They kicked her out of the house.

Master?Lied about her powers and sealed them without she even knowing.

Entire Ionia?They want her dead.

Zed, the few things which actually placed a smile on her face and actually made her lonley shitty life not so lonley and and not so shitty?At the moment he dosen't even remind about them being together.

What could she do now?She had nothing. Nothing to live for, nothing to die for, nothing to accomplish. That was it, she had no reason to live.

She moved to her kitchen, took a knife, studied it's blade then sliced her wrist. She looked at her blood dripping rapidly and with a careless look she moved to her couch in the living room, slid her head backwards and closed her eyes, letting the life giving liquid flow on the couch and floor, she didn't cared, at least in the after life she won't be judged.

* * *

"This fucking idiot!"

Andrew said as he ran from her window to her door. He didn't tried to commit suicide after the shit he's been through so why she?

Luckily she forgot to lock the door-maybe because she was planning to kill herself-so he had no problem in getting into the house and what you say when you look at a troubled woman who was bleeding herself to death when you want to stop her?

"SYNDRA WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!"

Syndra merely opened her eyes slowly and looked at the painted kid with a bored then closed her eyes and sighed as Andrew wasted no time in bandaging her bleeding wrist. Luckily she didn't lost too much blood but Andrew wasn't going to shut up, oh no...

"Syndra why...why the fuck did you cut your veins?!WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS!?"Andrew shouted staring daggers at Syndra. Syndra took a deep breath and said:

"Andrew...the only thing which made smile just gave up on me and now I have a painted kid screaming at the top of his lungs in my house...SO WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME DIE ALREADY?!"

"And why should I let you die!?"

"WHY SHOULD I LIVE IF EVERYTHING THAT THIS SHITTY LIFE HAS OFFERED ME IS PAIN AND MISERY?!"

"Maybe if you would actually let someone talk with you instead of locking you in your house and crying alone YOU WOULDN'T TO CUT YOUR FUCKING VEINS!"

Syndra fixed Andrew with a very angry glare before going in her kitchen, she needed a cup of tea and she needed this kid out of her house.

"Ummm...Syndra, listen I think I said something pretty fucked up back there..."Andrew said scratching the back of his head. Syndra's hands balled into fists while he simply sat here.

"Leave..."Syndra said through gritted teeth.

"Um, listen I know I am a bit of an asshole most of my time but if we would ju-"

Andrew felt warm liquid dripping on his cheek and on his chin. He placed his hand on his cheek then looked at it, blood. He looked at his left, there was a pretty decent sized knife into the wall. He gulped and looked back at Syndra who was looking at the painted kid with a look of pure shock.

"I understand the message, also thank you opening my scars."Andrew said and turned to leave then a sound stopped him. Sobbing.

He looked over his shoulder to see Syndra sitting leaned against the wall, her hands holding her head. Sighing he moved next to her and pulled her close.

"What am I going to do Andrew...I'm a monster..."Syndra mumbled shaking her head slowly.

Andrew only chuckled and said:

"If you think that you are a monster, if you think that your life is shitty, then you haven't meet me."

Syndra looked at him. Indeed, he didn't looked normal and the paint wasn't doing a great job at hiding the scars on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?"Syndra asked. Andrew chuckled again, and said:

"Tell me Syndra, being a mage, you can enter in people's mind?"

"Yes..."

"As I entered your mind, I want you to go in mine."Andrew said looking at Syndra. After a moment of contemplation she accepted and placed her hands on the sides of Andrew's head and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A.N**

**Fron now on this chapter will be in italic because it's a series of flashbacks!**

_Andrew's mind was a dark place to be._

_It was darkness everywhere and there was this weird fog covering this barren landscape in which she could hear random giggles coming from the owner of this dark wasteland or other persons which she didn't want to know what happened to them._

_She moved through the darkness, not knowing where she was heading or what was she looking for until she came to a door. A plain nice white door which had written on it:_

_'Childhood'_

_She opened the door slowly and was a bit puzzled when she entered in a wardrobe. She wanted to open the doors_

_ but stopped when through the small space between the doors saw a dead body of a man sitting on the floor. Then she heard a woman screaming in pain followed by an insane laughter then a kid screaming:_

_"MOMMY!"_

_Then a kid entered the room, a look of pure shock on his face as a guy holding a big kitchen knife soaked in blood and grinning like a madman. The man grabbed the young kid and pinned against a wall then asked:_

_"WHY SO SERIOUS?!"_

_Then he jabbed the big knife into the kid's mouth and said:_

_"Let's put a smile on that face!"_

_Then Syndra gasped and covered her mouth at the sound of the kid screaming in pure agony and the sound of flesh being sliced apart. Then she realized something, this was Andrew. She witnessed his family being slaughtered by an insane killer and him being mutilated for life._

_"W-Well...this explains the scars..."Syndra mumbled as she came out the way she entered shaking her head to escape from the images she just seen._

_She moved forwards into the darkness and fog until she came to another door, this one had nothing written on it. She gulped and opened the door and found herself in what appeared to be a very dark cell._

_Andrew was sitting curled up in a corner, his body covered in bruises and cuts and was apparently mumbling to himself in an attempt to calm himself. Either this or he was going insane, which wouldn't surprise Syndra too much._

_The door suddenly swung open and the cell was filled with armed men who placed Andrew in a straight jacket and carried him out of the cell with Syndra following closely behind._

_She took her time to study this weird prison. Darkness everywhere, moans and screams of pain, people crying and the sound of machines was filling the air. She didn't liked this place._

_The guards finally placed Andrew on an operating table, securing his arms and feet to the table and opening the jacket so that his back was exposed._

_Also in the room she could see what looked like a scientist arguing with another:_

_"But if we do the implant without anesthetic there is a huge chance that he will die from the pain!"_

_"Indeed, but if we do it with the anesthetic, when he wakes up there is a chance that his brain and spine won't handle the sudden flow of new information and the shock might end his misery."The other doctor said on a total care free tone._

_"But he's just a kid!"_

_"People can make other kids doctor, I don't pay you to argue with me,I pay you to do the goddamn surgery!"The other doctor said then stormed out of the room. The remaining doctor sighed and said:_

_"Bring the prototype and prepare the surgery!"_

_Two guards came in carrying a thing covered by a big piece of cloth. They removed it and revealed what looked to be a spine with a harness on it's lower side and 4 long tentacles coming out of it._

_Syndra quickly understood that these tentacles were Andrew's current weapon but she wanted to know just how he acquired them._

_Then the doctor took a knife and started cutting along Andrew's spine line, ignoring his screams of pain. Soon the cutting job was done and she could clearly see his spine which made her cover her eyes and turn around but it wasn't over. No..._

_The two guards placed the metallic spine right on Andrew's spine which made him scream in pure pain as metallic needles dug into the core of his spine making him scream again. He was screaming so loud that his scars, now closed, started to open again and even got bigger as the flesh parted so that he could scream louder._

_Shaking her head she came out the same she entered and after trying her best to delete those images from her mind she moved forward and right away she came to another door. She opened it again and found herself in what appeared to be a showroom with all sorts of inventions._

_It was also filled with important and rich people, judging by their outfits and by the fancy drinks they all had in they're hands._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I first want to thank you for joining me today and now, without further ado, I proudly present to you the future in Piltover's military and industry!"The doctor said from his stage and Andrew was brought on the stage in an unconscious state._

_The crowd started clapping and cheering at the sight of the knocked out kid which made Syndra want to puke at this lack of humanity. Even from her position she could see the blood on his face and hands._

_"Doctor Pavel, what can this kid do?"A reported asked._

_"Not the kid, the prototype on his back can make all the hard work a child's play!For industry, those can lift up to 8 tones each which brings us to 32 tones per person using this!For the military purpose, not even the feared Noxian warriors can face a single soldier wearing those, anyone that will try will be easily snapped in half!Just imagine, what can this city become with this!"The doctor responded while the reported took notes. Luckily Syndra didn't had to hear all the discussions because she started hearing voices. Yes, voices, but they weren't talking to her..._

_"What are you doing you pathetic creature?Don't you see what will happen to us?They will sell us, they will enslave us and when we aren't needed anymore they will just end us!Are you so dumb to let this happen?"A voice asked._

_"W-What can I do?"Andrew's voice asked._

_"You know too well, you heard what that man said, we can lift up to 32 tones, just imagine what we can do to the fragile human bodies!"Another voice said._

_"I-I am not a murdered!"Andrew's voice said._

_"Then what are you Andrew?Your family dosen't exist anymore, your friends are none, what you have left?We are the only thing left to you, they want to enslave you after they murdered your family. You must make them pay!"_

_"B-But.."_

_"Come on coward!Kill, kill!"_

_"I know you want to Andrew..Come on...Maim..Kill...Burn..."_

_"Maim..Kill...Burn..."Andrew repeated again and again, each time with more and more confidence._

_"Kill...KILL..."_

_"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"A tentacle voice then Andrew's eyes snapped open as he shouted:_

_"MAIM!KILL!BURN!MAIM!KILL!BURN!KILL!KILL!"_

_"CRUSH THEEEEEEEEEEEM!"A tentacle said as Andrew the nearest people around him and snapped them in half, tossing their lifeless bodies on the floor._

_The scene that Syndra was about to witness could only be described as Hell on Earth, as Andrew jumped into the middle of the rich crowd and started impaling, maiming, grabbing and tearing people apart, scattering people across the room along with what remained of their bodies, his tentacles urging him to move on:_

_"DEATH TO THE ENEMY!"_

_"DESTROY THE WEAK!"_

_"ANIHILATE THEM!"_

_"ATTACK!ATTACK!"_

_"MAKE THEM FEEL OUR WRATH!"_

_The slaughter continued and not even the armed forces could do something because Andrew quickly reduced them to piles of flesh, using their guts and other body parts to cover his tentacles._

_He snapped a body in half above his head, covering himself in blood in guts while laughing like a maniac._

_Syndra cowered in a corner covering her mouth and nose to keep herself from throwing up as Andrew continued his slaughter, the tentacles still urging him to continue:_

_"BREAK THEIR BACKS!"_

_"SNAP THEM IN HALF!"_

_"SPLIT THEM OPEN!"_

_"GUT THEM!GUT THEM ALL!"_

_But everything must come to an end. Syndra forced herself to open her eyes when she couldn't hear anymore screams of pains or weird sounds and looked around._

_Pure carnage. The walls were stained with blood, the floor was drenched in blood and guts and organs, piles of bodies were in every corner, every object in the giant room was either broken or covered in blood and organs. Looking around she could see barely alive people moaning in pain, a woman trying her best to place her guts back into her stomach, a man holding his sliced legs and crying in pain, another man vomiting blood mixed organs, this was carnage._

_Not even the most savage attack she ever launched upon Ionia could compare to this. The death and desolation she created when she decimated the Ionian legion paled when she compared the state of the bodies with this._

_Andrew was on all floor, laughing and crying at the same while shaking his head. _

_"So this is where he finally snapped..."Syndra said trying her best not to breathe the smell of death and guts that was filling the building._

_"Ahahahah...I killed them...All of them...Eheeheheh...What can I do now?What's my purpose now?"Andrew asked._

_"You know too well kid, they took your family, they made you suffer, they enslaved and experimented on you now we shall have our revenge!"A tentacles said._

_"How exactly?This city is huge!"Andrew said getting back on his feet._

_"Simple...We shall crush...kill...and destroy..."A tentacles said letting it's voice trail away as Andrew exited the small Hell through the rooftop._

* * *

**A.N**

**Every champ as his lore, consider this Andrew's lore part one!**

**Reviews please. If you have questions don't be a pussy and just ask me in PM or reviews, I luv to talk with ma readers**

**Also the tentacles are talking like a Chaos Space Marine, a Khorne Berzeker and an Aspiring champion from the Dawn of War series.**


	6. Chapter 6:A kid's mind part 2

**A.N**

**WARNING! GORE LATER ON!**

**Almost 2.000 views, come on guys, I know you can!**

**I would answer questions, if only I had what to answer lol...**

* * *

_Syndra closed the door which lead to the carnage behind her and took a deep breath, shacking her head from the inhuman sights which she witnessed. As hard as she wanted to get the hell out of this hellish place she was too curious to find out just what the hell happened to this kid which took so much interest in someone like her, in someone who has been thrown away into the cold world by her own parents._

_She continued through the mist and complete darkness until she came to another door, looking exactly like the ones she had opened by now._

_Taking another deep breath to prepare herself for whatever was she going to see she opened the door and found herself in a dark hallway. She studied the walls and she wasn't surprised when she saw the blood on them along with Andrew's trade mark graffiti, the simplistic joker face with it's long red grin made out of blood._

_She entered a room and realized that she was in a school or high school. The professor-or whatever remained of him-was lying on his desk, his stomach having a gaping hole in it, the poor man's intestines being used to paint the walls. She had no idea what interest Andrew was taking in mutilating some teen agers but it was clear that she was going to find out._

_Suddenly a thud was heard. Driven by the instinct, Syndra ducked behind the desk and peeked her head over it getting a clear view at the dark hallway._

_Another thuds were heard, this ones being louder and louder until she could see Andrew in the outfit which she knew along with the Joker make up, suspended in the air and using his tentacles to walk while humming to himself._

_He was bloodied from top to bottom, the knife in his left hand was bloodied and even the automatic glock in his right hand was soaked in blood._

_Syndra's heart skipped a beat when she saw Andrew's head snapping in her directions. She ducked behind the desk once again trying to bring her powers, but she felt nothing. All she could do was hold her breath and trying to make as little noise as possible as she saw Andrew's messy long hair hanging a few inches above her head. Looking up she could see him, scanning the area for something which she thought it was her._

_"Oh, there you are!"Andrew said as a tentacle grabbed a girl and pulled her from under a desk, all this time the girl screaming, crying and begging for her life._

_"NO TALKING IN CLASS!"Andrew barked at her as he slapped her. He placed her into a desk while he took a seat at the proffesor's office, pushing the dead body away and opening the catalog._

_"So class...look's like we have a shortage of students this day but luckily, the fat mayor's daughter is here!"Andrew said as he tossed the catalog behind him._

_"So tell me Elizabeth...how's your daddy doing?"Andrew asked as he looked around the room. Syndra took her time to observe this girl called Elizabeth. Tall, black hair caught in a pony tail with a blue ribbon, big blue eyes, dressed in a white shirt with a long blue dress, some boots and a blue cravat at her neck._

_"Not talking...well...I have my ways of making people talk.."Andrew said then the tentacles holding Elizabeth in place did a swift motion and smashed her into the wall with a loud thud. Andrew moved to her and said:_

_"Your fat ass daddy, said on the TV that I am an usual criminal junk, blah blah insane individual, blah blah blah other bad things but the one which made me laugh, was when he said that he wants to face me, face to face!"_

_"W-What do you want from me?"The girl named Elizabeth whimpered, her eyes wide and watery._

_"What I want!?Is not about what I WANT, IS ABOUT WHAT IS FAIR!"Andrew said pushing the girl even harder in the wall._

_"I-I haven't done anything to you!"Elizabeth said._

_"Maybe you didn't, but this city took everything from me and it's time to pay them back!Your daddy says that he wants to talk to me face to face?Tell him I have some more pressing matters on my head but don't worry, I think your face will be enough, we'll just make you look like me!"Andrew said then pulled out his knife and jabbed into the poor girl's mouth._

_"Let's put a smile on that face!"Andrew shouted before slicing the poor girl's cheeks. He then placed the knife back in his pocket and right before leaving the room he said:_

_"Tell your daddy I said 'Hi', by the way I am blowing this shit up so you better run."_

_Syndra followed Andrew through the bloodied mess which was once the best high school in Piltover until he reached the highschool's covered football field in which a huge number of students were tied up along with explosives. _

_The prisoners started mumbling through the gags in their mouth and one who Andrew forgot to gag said:_

_"How can you...How can you simply whistle like nothing happened, how can you simply watch us begging for mercy!?"_

_Andrew looked at the teen, chuckled and said, more like sang:_

_"I'm covering my ears like a kid_

_ Cause your words mean nothing, _

_ So I go la la la_

_I'm turning up the volume when you cry_

_ Cause when I shed my blood, they all went_

_ La la, la la la..._

_ La la, la la la..._

_ La la, la la la.!"_

_He then activated the charges and all the kids started crying and trying to beg for mercy through their gags but Andrew simply covered his ears, and with the biggest grins ever he exited the building saying:_

_"La la, la la la!"_

_Syndra followed Andrew outside the building and they were greeted by a huge amount of police cars, the officers having sorrow in their eyes, some trying as hard as they could not to cry and some crying because their kids were in there. Andrew pulled the detonator from his pocket and activated the charge, the building exploding behind him tossing dust and debris into the night forcing the officers to take cover behind their cars giving Andrew time to escape into the night._

_Syndra let out a relieved breath, this wasn't as violent as she though, even if he blew up a lot of kids in one night, but her stomach didn't need to suffer more._

_She closed the door behind her and decided that only more door would be enough. She found the next door or memory rather quickly and opened it._

_A nice normal corridor, no blood, no guts on the walls, no horrid stench of death everywhere, just a normal corridor in a normal apartment building._

_She could see Andrew with his tentacles surely hidden under his long coat , knocking on a door. Soon a not so old woman responded and invited Andrew inside. Syndra followed them and placed herself in a corner curious of what was going to happen._

_"Would you like some tea?"The woman asked._

_"No thank you, I merely want to have a word with you."Andrew said. Soon the woman's husband joined the two and Andrew told him to take a seat._

_As soon as the man placed himself on a chair, Andrew's tentacles lased out from his coat, blocking them in their place and covering the windows with the curtains._

_"Now...let's talk about your daughter..."Andrew said._

* * *

Caitlyn had to gather all the courage in the world to come at the murder site of her family. When you are an officer you are stuck with the constant fear that something might happen to them, that criminals will get their revenge but then you calm yourself with the thought that they are too scared of you, after all, who in the world would be so stupid to go for the Sheriff's family?

Andrew had something worse then simple stupidity, he was completely insane and this was the thought that scared her the most, just what had his deranged intellect did to her parents, in what sick methods did he murdered them?

Gulping she opened the door to her apartment, Vi always at her side. Her looks was a mix of 'You ain't going to like this' and 'What kind of sick fuck can do this?' and she soon understood why.

Her father was, no, torn apart would be a snapshot of the man's condition. It was basically brutalized to the point of melting in some places. His organs were sprayed across the coffee table in the living, his head was found in the toilet with a toilet brush shoved down his throat and the limbs made a cross on the wall.

The wall which had all their pictures had Andrew's Joker graffiti painted over it, but not with paint...Let's just say that 8 meters of guts could have a lot of uses...

Caitlyn shock her head and Vi could tell that she was holding back tears. They moved through the bloodied apartment, reading the vulgar writing on the walls:

'I say, motherfuck Piltover, motherfuck Piltover's mother, I say motherfuck Piltover's daddy, Piltover can eat a dick, Piltover can lick the balls!'

Vi found her way to the kitchen, driven by hunger of course. Yet there she found Caitlyn's mother body, no head and with her stomach opened and intestines sprayed across the floor.

Yea, with such a body in a kitchen you wouldn't eat anything, but Vi' stomach was a beast. And something which looked like stew on the cooker!

Licking her lips she put herself a few spoons of the stew and started enjoying. In a second she spat the food and trying not to puke. Then she saw it, on the floor, where she spat the stew...a tiny finger..a tiny baby finger...

Then she reminded, last time she saw Cait's mother, her belly was bigger...

"No...No..NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE!"Vi said as she looked at the content of the pot and there she saw it..a baby head floating in the stew.

"JESUS!"Vi shouted as she stepped away from the stew taking deep breaths.

"Vi...What's in that pot..."Caitlyn said as she entered the kitchen letting Vi speechless.

* * *

_Syndra had to place a hand to her mouth to not vomit at the sight before her. After Andrew mutilated the woman's husband he moved to the poor woman, sliced her cheeks and then did something which made Syndra clutch her stomach. He dragged the woman into the kitchen, ripped her sweater , picked a big kitchen knife and started cutting her belly._

_After the job was done and the woman kept screaming, Andrew smiled as he puleld out of the woman's belly...as he pulled out...a fetus...a big fetus...the woman was in the 6th month._

_He sliced the umbilical cord and studied the baby._

_"A girl...like Caitlyn...well...time to finish you up!"_

_Andrew delivered the final blow to the woman and then began to literally chop the fetus like a chef and then when he finished mutilating the fetus he placed it's bits into a pot, turned on the cooker and started to simply cook the fetus._

_He. Cooked. A. Fucking. FETUS!_

_Syndra couldn't watch any longer, this was fucked up, this was insane, this was cruelty beyond her!_

She broke the spell and the first thing that she did when she came back to reality was to rush to her bathroom to vomit.

Andrew did nothing, he simply stood there, grabbing his head and shacking it slowly, tears rolling on his cheeks as he waited for Syndra to do what every person which meet him until now, to tell him that he must leave and never ever get closer to her.

* * *

"What's in the pot Vi?"Caitlyn asked as she stepped closer to Vi.

"N-Nothing!"Vi said trying to make Caitlyn step away from the pot but it was useless. She looked at the content and every word that she tried to say got stuck in her throat. She finally managed to shout:

"OH GOD!OH GOD!MY GOD!WHY?!"

Caitlyn leaned against the wall, grabbing her head and slowly placing herself on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Vi sighed and placed herself next to her partner, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

This was the first time ever in her carrier when Caitlyn needed her partner's shoulder to cry on. The kid took her spirit and simply bashed it against the ground, obliterating her spiritually speaking.

2 sorrow filled hours later...

Vi was heading towards her apartment but was stopped when she saw on of the Joker graffiti's. Outside was raining but she didn't care, she had to stop this insane fuck...Jinx was a gentle wind compared to him.

Smashing her giant fists into the wall she shouted:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"I can answer to this question."

* * *

**A.N**

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Another violent chapter, please review, follow, rate and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7:Talking with Shen and Akali!

**A.N**

**The Greek Geek3010- Sry for making you cry, but hey, I like creepy pastas and just wait until you see what will happen now!**

**And now, a set of simple rules for the updates on this story!**

**100 views per chapter or a review means a new update coming as soon as possible!**

* * *

Syndra finished vomiting her meals for this day. She slowly descended to the main level where she left Andrew and looked at him. Still sitting on the kitchen's floor, laughing and crying at the same time while shacking his head. His tentacles were hovering in front of his face making weird screeching sounds before dropping on the floor.

She felt sorry for the poor kid but at the same time she was a bit afraid of him after what she saw, she still couldn't fully believe that a kid could be so messed up in the head. She wanted to talk with him but at the same time her instinct told her to get the fuck away from him, he's a danger to all people around him and to himself.

"I know you are there Syndra...the tentacles see you..."Andrew said as he got up and moved past her, going for the door. "Don't worry, you go on with your life, it's better for you if you forget about what you saw and about me..."Andrew continued as he placed a hand on the door knob.

Syndra caught his wrist right before he opened the door and made him look at her.

"I-I'm sorry..I didn't mean to do that but...wow..really now, wow..."Syndra said.

"You say wow because you saw what they did to me or because you saw what I did to them?"Andrew asked as he looked at Syndra smiling just a bit.

"A bit of both...Let's sit down a bit, okay?"Syndra asked and Andrew nodded, removed his coat and placed himself on the couch followed by Syndra. She looked at Andrew, studying him closely, thinking that after what she saw, his look would tell something about him, after all, clothes make the man. On his clothes she couldn't find something out of the ordinary except for the dark purple coat which he wore all the time and his completely dark T-shirt with a Joker face painted on it. His face however was a different story, she had a hard time understanding just why he chose this hideous make up-despite that he surely chose it for scaring his victims-or why did he chose the name _'Joker'. _

Everything in the League has a meaning, everything related to a champion had a meaning, starting with the way they talk to even the way they dress, for example, her usual dark revealing outfit was a heretic outfit which she found in her formal master's house.

"It's late, if you want to talk about something with, you'd better hurry up."Andrew said looking away. Syndra placed a hand on Andrew's cheek, making him look back at her. She cupped his face with her both hands, brushing the loose hair from his face and tracing his scarred cheeks.

"I'm sorry for insulting your mother...I didn't knew she died so early, it must be horrible, seeing the ones you love die.."Syndra said as she wiped a tear mixed with black paint rolling down Andrew's cheek.

"I've saw them die Syndra...In my face, lying on the floor with their blood flowing in rivers on the carpet...I've heard them scream in pain, and I couldn't do shit to stop him..."Andrew said as more black tears rolled down his painted face.

"Then what they do?They 'donate' me to this scientist where they torture and put all kinda needles in me and put me a in a cage like I was some kind of a fucking animal!"Andre said trying as hard as he could to not shout or cry, even if tears were already rolling down his face.

Suddenly and idea crossed Syndra's mind.

"Andrew, may I...May I see your back?"

Andrew glared at her with a weird glare before letting our a sigh and removing his dark hoodie and black T-shirt not completely, just so that his back was visible and turned his back on her so that she could look at his back.

She bit her lip as she traced the long iron spine which seemed burned into his back. Besides that there was a black harness which had a flexible material which looked like iron, the rest of it being made out of a black material which was wrapped around his belly. His back was full of whip marks and scars like his shoulders.

The skin around the iron spine and harness was burned or bloodied, she couldn't say anything. She bit her lip while shacking her head as she traced a few scars along his back.

"What have they done to you?"Syndra asked in a barely audible whisper not expecting an answer.

"WHAT DID THEY DO?!THEY TORTURED ME, THEY BRANDED ME AS A MONSTER, THEY TOO EVERYTHING I HAD AND STRAPPED THOSE THINGS ON MY BACK, THEY DESTROYED MY LIFE!"Andrew shouted before covering himself and burying his face into his palms and letting his tears free while chuckling at nothing.

Syndra slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a strong hug letting him cry into her arms. This was for the first time in her life that she comforted someone and she had to admit, it felt slightly good but mostly it was sad, it was just a sad feeling to know what the poor person that was crying into your arms, to know just what the hell happened to the poor kid.

Of course, she helped Zed a bit by telling him that his scars meant nothing to him, that she loved him the way he was but his scars were random which chance made them appear there. One across his face and one stretching from his lips to his chin and she told him that it actually made him damn right handsome but Andrew's scars truly left a mark on the poor child.

He was now smiling forever, willingly or not, he was now forever smiling. Even now, with his face buried into her shoulder and crying she could still hear him giggling from time to time. The tentacles were hovering around them, their red dots staring at them making weird screeching sounds but she didn't mind it, maybe this was the first time in 9 years when someone hugged him or even talked to him so normally.

After a few more minutes Andrew finally stopped crying and lifted his head to look at her, the black tears now dried on his white face, the huge red grin greeting her as he took the hand on which she made the cut in his hands and brought it in view.

"Syndra...I want to promise me...Whenever something bad happens to you, whenever someone makes you feel miserable, come to me, talk with me and never...never again, tell that your life is shitty..."Andrew said then he lifted his view and stared into her eyes, a real smile spreading across his face as he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He then got up and lead her to a big mirror. Standing in front of it, Andrew said:

"Syndra, you are beautiful, no, you are gorgeous, you are powerful and you have someone who loves you which sees you everyday. Everyday you can see him, you can tell him your problems and he can tell you that they are just idiots, that it dosen't, whatever they say, they say because they are jealous...Now look at me, look at my face, look at my mind, look at they've done to me...Your life is anything but shitty...You are not the monster, I am the only monster here. An insane, ugly monster with no friends, loved ones or relatives, the only company I had in years was from the things on my back and my dog."

Syndra turned to face him, placed her hands on his shoulders and said:

"Don't say this, you are not a monster, you just need a parent, a good friend or a bigger sister to help you. Please, let me help you."

Andrew chuckled, looked at himself in the mirror and said:

"It's very nice of you Syndra..but you must know that I am a lost cause, for you it's still hope, but for me...I can't change, this is what they've done to me, but thank you..Thank you for actually caring about what happened to me..."

He removed Syndra's hands from his shoulder, moved to the couch, picked up his hoodie and coat. After he got dressed up and pulled the hood over his head he turned to Syndra and said:

"Sleep well, six in the morning, the same location written on the card I gave to you, meet me there and we are going to pay a visit to bitch Akali. Good night."

He then got out of her house and vanished into the night. Syndra took a shower before moving to her bedroom where she spent a few minutes starting at the Joker Card which he gave to her before placing it on her nightstand and falling asleep.

Syndra read the address on the card and looked at the building in front of her. Here it was, an abandoned church hidden from the views of curious people.

It was hidden in a forest but she wasn't here for admiring the landscape.

The interior of the church was only lit by the big hole in it's roof while the rest was either engulfed by vegetation or was simply destroyed. Andrew was sitting squat on top of a big cross on the altar looking around and humming to himself.

"It's funny you know, on Christmas I would sneak up into a big church near my hideout to listen to the orphans singing, then Jinx destroyed it. But that's not important at the moment..."Andrew said before he descended from the big cross with a jump. "Let's get back Zed, this is where you play your part, tell me where that bitch lives and we are going to make her curse the day she meet us!"

Syndra grinned and said:

"Gladly."

* * *

**Author Warning!**

**Inhuman torture coming up!**

* * *

Akali rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her right side where she would usually find Shen sleeping next to her. He wasn't there which meant he got up early to prepare breakfast. She yawned and stretched, put on a kimono to cover herself-yea, she was the kinda girl which sleeps top less-and moved downstairs.

Shen was standing on the couch enjoying a cup of tea, his muscular chest exposed to Akali's delict. She placed herself next to him and he wasted no time in wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Your mission is going well.."Shen said as he twirled a strand from her hair between his fingers.

"Zed is under my control, a little bit more and I can deliver the final blow and don't worry, you know I love you more."Akali said before kissing him then closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeats and the sound of him struggling to get something off of him followed by the sound of him chocking...

Wait, what?

Akali's eyes snapped open to see Shen passing out and Andrew holding a piece of cloth around his neck.

She wanted to do something but as soon as she moved, Syndra grabbed her by the hair and smashed her against the wall before punching her in the jaw with all her might.

"YOU BITCH!"Syndra spat at her as she continued to punch her until the blood gushed out from her nose and mouth, using her magic to hold her in place.

"Hold on Synny, we need the bitch alive, then she's all yours!"Andrew said as he tied up Shen. Syndra threw one more punch which sent the woman to the floor and placed herself on the couch, drinking the tea which Shen made for Akali while watching Andrew tying Akali to a chair. He looked at Syndra, then at Akali, then at Shen and said:

"And now we play the waiting game!"

Shen started to woke up, the first thing he saw was Andrew sitting on a chair in front of him and saying:

"Did I ever told you, the definition, of insanity?Insanity..Is...Killing a human, in the same fucking way, over and over and over again, expecting shit to change...That is crazy for me and this is why I like to diversify!"

"What's the meaning of this?!"Shen asked which earned him a punch from Andrew.

"Easy now pretty boy, we are the now asking the fucking questions here so keep your mouth shut until you are asked a question, now, Syndra?"

Syndra got up and moved in front of Shen, a finger tracing his muscles while a devilish grin formed on her lips. She leaned forward a bit and asked:

"Tell me balance obsessed freak, what have you done to Zed?"

"Nothing."Shen said flatly. Syndra's grin vanished then gave him a powerful punch with a little aid from her magic before asking the same question over and over again. Shen responded like the first time not caring about the blood that was starting to flow from his nose. Syndra frowned, this guy was like a stone, ubreakable but luckily she had Andrew with her.

"Syndra I don't think Shen will co operate without a strong impulse so please now, take a seat, enjoy that tea and let me do my magic."Andrew said as he finished the breakfast which Shen prepared, the man surely knew how to cook.

Syndra looked at him then back at Shen, her devilish grin once again on her face as she said:

"You are going to be sorry for not answering.."

After this she placed herself on the couch, crossed her legs and picked up the tea cup letting Andrew do his magic.

Andrew looked at Shen as he pulled out his Freddy Krueger glove and put it on before walking circles around Akali, running the blades of the glove over her shoulders.

"Tell me dick head, what have you done with Zed?"Andrew asked.

"As I said earlier, nothing."Shen said in his flat voice. Andrew sighed and with a swift motion he sliced Akali's kimono, revealing her round breasts making her blush.

"Shen boy, you don't want to fuck me right now, when I go to the business I become a guy nobody wants to fuck with, do you understand?"Andrew said as he ran his blades over Akali's breasts. Shen grit his teeth at the kid's actions but he wasn't going to tell him everything, Akali was strong, she was trained for this, he needed to come up with something far more worse then removing her clothes.

"Oke, let's try it again, what did you do to Zed?"Andrew asked.

"Nothing."Shen said. Andrew sighed and without warning he grabbed Akali's breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples making her groan and moan. Syndra's expression froze at the sight before her. Was she really going to witness a woman getting raped by Andrew?

No, he was way to good for this...right?

"Again Shen boy, what have you done to our Zed?"Andrew asked as he continued to toy with her breasts. Shen looked at Akali and he could see from her stare that she was begging for him to not tell them the truth and he wasn't going to.

"..Nothing."

Andrew groaned and released Akali's breasts. He walked through the room, running a hand through his long messy hair as he said:

"This is the problem with you people, you just don't know when to quit!You can just tell me what have you done, I would say thank you, untie you and leave you alone, but nooooooooo!You guys are making me do this shit, I hope that you are proud of yourselves!"

He stopped in front of Akali and asked:

"What, have, you ,done, to, Zed?"

"I told you already, nothing!"Shen said, his patience starting to disappear. Andrew turned around, punched Shen in the guts before looking at Syndra who remained in her seat, blushing a bit at seeing Akali's nice chest.

"Synny, I advise you to leave the room because I will do stuff which will scare the shit out of any woman watching this."Andrew said.

"After the things I've saw in your mind I think I am ready for everything."Syndra responded. Andrew sighed and said:

"You have been warned, and now, Shen, one more chance...What have you done to Zed?"

"Nothing, why can't you understand!"

Andrew groaned and without warning pushed his face in Akali's chest, biting on her right nipple but he wasn't just licking it and chewing on it softly like a person should.

He was literally chewing like it was a bone, he was chewing so hard that he made her bleed. She was groaning in pain while trying to brake free of the bindings but with no use. After he chewed for a few more minutes he started to pull his head away, not releasing her however, he wanted to rip her nipple from her.

She cried in pain and groaned as Andrew pulled harder and harder, shacking his head rapidly to make it break quicker and finally, with a sound of flesh being torn apart and a loud scream from Akali, he managed to rip her nipple apart.

He kept it in his mouth, in fact he actually started to chew on it like it was a piece of chewing gum, a thin line of Akali's blood dripping from the corner of his lips.

After a few more minutes of chewing he spat the bloodied nipple on the floor, turned to face Shen and said:

"Okay, either you are way more fucked up then I am and you like to see your girl being fucked up, or you are way harder then I thought, so this is your flast and final chance, what have you done to Zed?"

"For the last time, NOTHING!"Shen said, anger building up in his voice.

"Okay, you are fucked up. Let's fuck her up too!"Andrew said then moved to Akali, running his gloved hand over her exposed skin, the blades making small cuts in some areas.

He soon her white undergarments and stopped only to look at Akali. Her face was one of fear, pain and anger, all mixed in one while Andrew simply grinned at her, revealing his now blood soaked teeth.

He started to push the middle's finger blade into her panties until he could feel her womanhood brushing against the long blade. He stopped only to look at the people in the room with him, Shen was trying his best to keep his usual stone face, Syndra by now had her knees brought to her chest, her lower half of the face hidden between her knees but he could still see the disgust and curiosity in her eyes as for Akali, her eyes were shut and she lip in anticipation.

Andrew could tell that she expected this to be fast, that he was going to put the blade fast and without warning but she was so wrong...

He started to slowly push the blade inside her, feeling as the steel started to cut her walls making her scream in pure pain. She screamed so hard that Andrew needed to gag her to continue. Soon enough he sliced her hymen and hit her final wall of her uterus.

Keeping his grin he pushed his ring finger in too, making her let out another scream or more like muffled noise of pain, her eyes completely open and tears of pain rolling down her cheeks as Andrew pushed in deeper and deeper until he hit the uterus wall again.

When he achieved this he pushed the blades upwards and started to slowly drag his fingers out of her, the blades making more cuts inside her as she started to struggle but the bindings were too strong. When the blades were halfway out he stopped and with all his might he shoved them back in, her entire body convulsing for the inhuman acts performed by this kid.

He repeated this action, again and again, blood flowing from her manhood and on the floor and Andrew's boots. Syndra tried to exit the room but a tentacle forced her back as Andrew said:

"I've warned you Synny, now you must watch this, even if it may be fucked up, it will make you stronger, now sit and enjoy."

After a few more minutes, Andrew's torture session was cut off when Shen shouted:

"OKAY STOP!STOP GODDAMN IT!"

Andrew pulled his blades out of Akali's bloody, looking at Shen with a curious look as he licked some blood from the gloves.

"I'll tell you who did this to Zed but please...please stop this inhumanity...Ahri did it and she knows how to undo what she did."

Andrew smiled and Syndra got up on her feet saying:

"That nine tailed whore, how dare she toy with my man?!"

"Hold up Syndra, we aren't done yet."Andrew said as he exited the room and came back with a big gas gallon. He started to pour it around Shen and Akali, making a nice pirouette before tossing the gallon into Shen. He pulled out a match box and said:

"Shen, you are a fucking asshole, everything that happened now and will happen next happens because of you, if you would've told me who did it earlier Akali could've been now over you, riding your dick while you would've toyed with her breasts...oh, the human stupidity..."

"And what have you achieved?You have killed two persons only to comfort your sad and unbalanced life, no, you are just a criminal who enjoys killing people..."Shen said as he looked at Akali who was barely alive. She was looking back at him, tears rolling down her face.

Andrew chuckled and light a match as he said:

"It;s not about killing..It's about sending a message!"

He then tossed the match on the floor, engulfing all the room in flames, Akali and Shen groaning and screaming in pain as the flames charred their flesh, their internal juices heating up and boiling them from the inside.

Before everything went black, Shen got a last glimpse at the monster which was known as The Joker of Piltover, looking at him, grinning and saying:

"And the message is...Everything burns!"

Syndra and Andrew exited the house who started to slowly be engulfed in flames. She looked at the house, reminding the things which she saw, the things which the kid next to her did to the poor woman and to the poor couple before burning them alive and the scariest thing, the thing that made her heart skip a beat was the fact that he did it for her...

Everything that happened to Shen and Akali was because of her and because they were caring too much about their missions as Kinoku members. They had done nothing wrong, they were only loyal, that was all, in fact, they haven't even did something bad to her, Shen even talked with her about her relationship with Zed saying that he has nothing against it, if hi's brother is happy then he was happy and now she was staring at the house of the young couple, being slowly engulfed by flames after she witnessed Andrew torturing Akali in a completely inhuman way.

"Alright, where's Ahri?"Andrew asked as he cleaned the blades of his glove with a handkerchief.

* * *

**A.N**

**There, my first ever torture chapter!**

**Please review, fav and follow and yea...I think we can hit 100 views?**


	8. Chapter 8:Taking Zed Back

**A.N**

**Never thought I will make people cry and trouble their sleep with this story but I want to thank you all for the support and reviews!**

* * *

_"Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein_

_und das heißt: Erika!_

_Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein_

_wird umschwärmt Erika!_

_denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit,_

_zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid._

_Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein_

_und das heißt: Erika!"_

Andrew sang through the morning as he and Syndra made their way towards Ahri's home. This is when Syndra discovered that Andrew had a very nice voice, he knew how to sing and it was quite nice to listen to him as she floated besides him, occasionally humming the song for herself as two tentacles played the melody's instrumental and judging by it it was a parade army song. She couldn't recognize the weird language but she didn't really cared about it as long as the song sounded nice and this one really did.

She occasionally sang along with Andrew but she only said the word 'Erika!' which she noticed that it was repeating over and over again.

"So this is where this bitch lives?"Andrew asked as he and Syndra stood in front of Ahri's house

"Yes, this where the whore of the Institute lives!"Syndra said as she swung the door of the fence before her open with her magic before blasting house's door.

On the other side she found Ahri dressed up like usual with a puzzled look on her face. With a swift motion of her hand, Syndra tossed Ahri into the wall behind her and paralyzing her.

Andrew came into the house, hands in his pockets as he looked around while saying:

"Okay bitch, you see, you fucked with Syndra and to be honest, I really don't like it, it's just, tsk, it's bad!"

Andrew turned to face Ahri and said:

"And you wanna know why?Because, from now on, if you fuck with Syndra, you fuck with me and believe when I tell, I am a guy nobody wants to fuck with."

"Aww, did I upset the poor kid and sad little Synny?"Ahri asked mockingly which earned her a powerful slap from Syndra.

"Upset?Heheheh...When I have to go to dentist, I am upset. When Liverpool beats Arsenal, I am upset, but when some random whore tries to take a shit in Syndra's life I am beyond upset. I am very, fucking, upset."Andrew said as he removed the purple glove from his right hand, revealing the rune on his hand.

"Hold her still."Andrew said as he placed his right hand on Ahri's face. The rune started glowing red and Andrew closed his eyes. After a few minutes he removed his hand from Ahri's face and opened his eyes with a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay...Waaaaaaaaay too many dicks for one day but it was worth!"Andrew said with a winning tone.

"And what did you searched?"Syndra asked.

"I've found a way to break the charming spell on poor old Zed, we kill her!"Andrew responded cheerfully. Ahri's eyes opened wide and the color vanished from her face.

"Y-You can't kill me!"Ahri managed to say.

"And why can't I?"Andrew asked as he leaned forward until he could feel her breathe. Ahri remained silent looking for an answer but she couldn't think of one.

"That's what I thought!"Andrew said as he reached in his coat and pulled out his Freddy Krueger glove. He offered it to Syndra and said:

"How about you make the first cuts?"

Syndra started at the glove then at Andrew, then at Ahri and back at the glove.

"Ah come on!This bitch hard a part in taking away the one and only person which gave you your first kiss and that is still with you, are you going turn the other cheek to this?"Andrew asked as he pushed the glove into her chest. Syndra's eyes narrowed as she took the glove and put it on her right hand taking her time to study the blades. She grit her teeth and with a swift motion she slapped Ahri's face, 4 long cuts appearing on her cheek, blood flowing down her face and on her cleavage.

Syndra stared wide eyed at the blood flowing from Ahri's cheek and back at the bloodied blades of the glove. She killed people before but using her magic which allowed her to keep a safe distance from her and her attackers but this was different. She could see the fear in the woman's eyes, for the frist time she stared at her victim, right in the eyes.

The feeling was awkward, it felt like all the stress she build up was releases yet she felt shivers run down her spine at the same time, it was complicated.

Grinning she slapped her other cheek, making other cuts on her face. She couldn't stop from slapping her. Bits of skin fell off her face as the cuts grew in size and number, until her face was a bloodied mess, her eyes being sliced in half then in small bits of tissue as Syndra continued to slap the now blind Ahri. Her hand was soaked in blood like her dark short skirt and a bit of her revealing attire, this when she stopped.

"Hmmm...Not bad for a beginner, not bad Synny..."Andrew said as he admired her work. He snapped his fingers then two tentacles came crushing into Ahri's legs, the sound of bones crushing and screams of pain filled the house.

"Time to watch a pro at work!"Andrew said as he jabbed his hand in Ahri's hair and smashed her, face first, on floor. He pulled out his spring assisted knife and stabbed her in the arms, yanking the knife back and forward making her muscles useless and destroying her chance of moving her hands. When he was pleased with the result he placed his foot in her back, forcing her to remain on the floor as the tentacles moved to her tails.

The tentacles grabbed as many as they could with their 3 iron claws and with a swift motion the sickening sound of bones and tendons and other things being snapped echoed through the room mixed with the almost inhuman scream of pain coming from Ahri.

Andrew stared at the bloodied tails as he heard a the tentacles shouting in his head:

_"THE TROPHY IS MINE!"_

"Hmm...those would make a nice scarf, some socks, some towels and a nice blanket for me and Holmes!"Andrew said as he wrapped the tails around himself. A tentacle grabbed her head and lifted her while another one moved down to her womanhood.

"Tell me Ahri, ever watched hentai?"Andrew asked as he toyed with his knife. The tentacle started to push into her womanhood, the big end almost breaking her walls. She let out a scream of pain as the tentacles advanced until it hit her uterus wall.

"Oh please, you can't stop me with that!"Andrew said then the tentacle passed right through her uterus wall and entered her womb. Ahri screamed again but this time she was cut off by another tentacle invading her mouth and going down her throat, enlarging or breaking anything in it's way.

He then brought the two tentacles above his head and with a swift motion, the tip of them exited through her back before snapping her in half, the sound of her spine snapping echoed through the house as the two parts of her body fell to the ground.

"And this is why sex is sacred!"Andrew said looking at Syndra.

"C-Can we leave now, I wanna see Zed."Syndra said trying her best to not look at the bloodied body lying on the floor.

"Of course, go and see him, I go and put those tails in the fridge then get myself a drink!"Andrew said as he exited the house and headed to his business. Syndra did the same, a warm smile on her lips.

After all this time, she finally got to see Zed and the best part was that he might actually remember who she was. She already planned her move, when she was going to see him he was going lock her lips with his and not breaking apart until she remained out of air completely. Oh how much she loved the taste of his lips, the feeling of his soft tongue moving freely in her mouth, oh the sensation...

"Syndra The Dark Sovereign you are under arrest with the treason of 3 murders and setting fire to a house."Caitlyn said as she pointed her rifle at her. She tried to say something but Vi punched her in the back, emptying the air from her lungs as she placed her handcuffs in place.

* * *

Andrew entered the bar in which he usually found Draven. Gragas gave him a friendly salute, Andrew did the same and Draven signaled him to come to the table with him.

He took his usual bottle of Sprite and joined Draven.

"Andrew!My man!"Draven said as he gave Andrew a friendly slap on the back.

"Sup mate, how ya doing?"Andrew asked.

"You know, killing, banging hoes and stuff like that, how ya doing little guy?"

"Pissing off the police."

"Speaking of cops, have you heard the news?"

Andrew smirked knowing what Draven was talking about but he acted like he had no idea.

"What news?"

"Akali, Shen and Ahri were killed, there was blood everywhere and all that stuff, man, it was something one should see in a lifetime!"

"Such a shame..."Andrew said as he looked around the room, doing nothing to hide his smirk.

"Also, they got the killer!"

Andrew's smirk vanished in a second as he asked:

"What."

"Yea, it appears that Syndra killed them, heh, not surprise knowing the shit that happens inside her head and, Andrew?Andrew where you at?!"Draven shouted through the bar.

Andrew ran a hand through his long messy hair as he moved though his room.

"Okay Holmes, WE NEED A FUCKING PLAN!"Andrew shouted at his dog who made a weird sound to show it's confusion.

"They got Syndra man, she will die!They are going to hang her, or worse, seal away her powers and toss her into a prison full of muscle packed black gangsta brutes. She will be raped 24/7 until she will die with a dick in her throat or her will be broken so badly that she will only lie on the floor like a sex doll!"Andrew said rapidly as he grabbed his hair with his hands. The dog gave up on trying to understand him and resumed chewing on one of Ahri's tails.

* * *

"WAIT!I have a plan!John Doe you are a fucking genius!"Andrew said as he pulled out his knife and rushed into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you would fall so low Sovereign, teaming up with the lowest of the low."Caitlyn said as she and Vi escorted Syndra through the police station.

"Oh, man, do you have any idea how much I've been waiting to beat the shit outta you?"Vi said with a smirk. Syndra said nothing, she only looked forward keeping a straight posture.

Inside her however was a mix of emotions. She was going to be trialed again then hanged or death by firing squad. She thanked herself that she wasn't in that ancient country which her master told about, the country ruled by a man named Vlad The Impaler. She felt betrayed, she felt used she wasn't going to forgive Andrew for what he's done, he made her attack Ahri but at the same time it wasn't fair.

"Sheriff..."

They toyed with her feelings, they used her, they took away the love of her life, they destroyed her life and now she was going to be hanged?!

"Sheriff..."

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of Zed, she didn't even got time to kiss him goodbye, hell, she didn't even seen him for two days and she wasn't going to see him anymore!

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERIFF!"

The group turned to face the source of the voice. Andrew was standing in the middle of the station, his hands bloodied like his clothes, his fingertips covered in bandages. He raised his shaky hands as a sign of surrender and said:

"You're looking for me."

In that moment Caitlyn and Vi forgot about Syndra, one of the worst criminals in the history of Piltover was giving himself in with no fight.

Caitlyn pointed her rifle at him and shouted:

"HEY!DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!"

People started screaming and running away as the police officers took out their pistols and surrounded Andrew.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"Vi shouted as she pushed some civilians aside.

"ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR RIGHT NOW!"Caitlyn commanded.

"Hi Cait."Andrew said flatly.

"I SAID ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!"

Andrew started to slowly do as told.

"ALL THE WAY!FASTER!FASTER!FASTER YOU PIECE A SHIT!"

Andrew placed himself on the floor and an officer put on his handcuffs, his once clean hands were now smeared with Andrew's blood.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is this?!"The officer asked as he looked at Caitlyn.

"I'd like to speak to my lawyer please."Andrew said flatly as he glanced at Caitlyn.

"Vi, release Syndra we have the fucker!"Caitlyn ordered and Vi did as told while the officers took Andrew to the interrogation room.

* * *

Syndra's jaw hang loosely as she stared at the police station. She couldn't believe what she jst witnessed, Andrew turned himself in for her. The thought of someone actually caring about her-aside from Zed-made her heart leap with joy but soon sorrow took over her.

He was going to die.

She placed herself on a bench and stared at the ground, only thought going through her mind:

_"He was going to die, for you."_

* * *

Caitlyn smashed her fist into her superior's desk.

"What...What did you just said?!"She hissed at him. The man cleaned his throat and repeated:

"We are unable to trial him because no fingerprints match his and we don't enough evidence. The DNA samples match with nothing and our law is that we can't trail someone until we have a complete set of evidence and DNA and matching fingerprints."

"You hear that Cait, we are going to spend much more time together!"Andrew declared happily which earned him a kick from Vi.

"Sir...what we have here is the most deranged bastard that ever set foot in Piltover and I dare to say, even in the League!"Caitlyn said through grit teeth.

"I'm sorry but this are our rules now I want you to release him."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SLEEP WELL AT NIGHT KNOWING THAT YOU LET THIS...THIS..THIS MONSTER FREE ON THE STREETS?!"Caitlyn shouted, her anger beginning to raise.

"Sheriff...should I remind you that we aren't in Piltover anymore so you are going to play by our rules or you want a nice cell?"

Caitlyn grit her teeth to the point of breaking as she said:

"Vi...R-R-Release him..."

She turned to her superior and said:

"You are going to regret this, so much you are going to regret it..."

Vi pushed Andrew out of the office and said:

"Next time, I will beat you to a bloody mess."

"Talk to me once you pull you're face out of Cait's pussy, okay?"

* * *

Syndra kept starting at the ground. Tears started forming in her eyes and stained the dusty ground as she brought her hands to her eyes and cried softly. Her friend, the one who prevented her from suicide, the one which helped her regain Zed, her Joker was going to die for her now.

"Why..."Syndra mumbled as she shock her head.

"Because reasons!"

Syndra's head snapped in the direction of the all to familiar voice. She came face to face with the ever smiling Andrew, his make up grinning back at her. Without hesitation she wrapped her around around his neck, pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Y-You're alive!"Syndra said as she looked at him.

"Well duh!They have to learn that this Joker has many more tricks up his sleeve!And now, how about we go and visit Zed?"Andrew said as he smiled at her. She felt her lips curve upwards as she smiled back at him before she pulled him close again and planted a kiss on his painted forehead.

"Thank you..."She whispered.

"Ah come on, don't get all sentimental and shit, it makes me cry!"Andrew said as he chuckled darkly.

Zed woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He got up yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes and lazily made his way to the door. He opened it and as greeted by Syndra who at the sight of him jumped on him, locking her lips with his, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his lips. Zed backed away and fell on the couch as she straddled him, breaking the kiss only to say:

"I've missed you..."

"W-What do you mean?"Zed asked through the kisses. She broke the kiss once more and said:

"Shut up and kiss me."

Andrew entered the house and closed the door behind him before he placed himself on the couch next to Zed, opening a bottle of Sprite.

"You owe me one big boy!"Andrew said before tacking a big sip from his soda. Syndra could feel Zed's manhood getting harder through the material of his black boxers-the only piece of clothing which he wore-and pressing against her womanhood but she needed to contain herself, for now, it was just herself, him and the young Joker sitting cross legged, watching the news while enjoying a Sprite.

After a few more minutes she broke the kiss and rested her head on his bare chest.

"Are you two done?Good."Andrew said as he placed his soda in his coat.

"Syndra, what's going on?"Zed asked. Syndra simply hushed him and said:

"Don't speak, enjoy the moment."

"Yea pretty boy, enjoy it because now...It is time we take things a little more seriously..."

* * *

**A.N**

**Okay fans, almost done with this story just 3 or 4 chapters to go then we finish this and maybe, MAYBE JUST MAYBE, start the sequel?Tell me if you would like a sequel!**

**Fav, follow and be awesome and leavea review or two about what's good and wron!**

**For now, the German song which Andrew sang at the beginning is called _'Erika'_ and it's a military song.**

**Translation:**

_**Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein**_

_**und das heißt: Erika!**_

_**Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein**_

_**wird umschwärmt Erika!**_

_**denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit**_

_**zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid.**_

_**Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein**_

_**und das heißt: Erika!**_**  
**

_**On the heath, there blooms a little flower**_

_**and it's called Erika!**_

_**Eagerly doted on by a hundred thousand little bees,**_

_**this Erika!**_

_**For her heart is full of sweetness,**_

_**a tender scent escapes her dress of blossoms.**_

_**On the heath, there blooms a little flower**_

_**and it's called Erika!**_


	9. Chapter 9:Party crushers part 1

**A.N**

**I already hate the high school..**

**It gives me so much emotional pain and what better way to show it if not through this shit?**

* * *

"In what way?"Syndra asked.

"I mean, we go ahead and be careful around the streets at night...I really don't want to get into details but I will only say this, you are not forced to accept what I am doing, but once you accept it, there's no going back, we've changed things...forever.."Andrew said as he got up from the couch and started to walk around the room. This is when Zed finally realized just who was walking casually through his living room. He remembered exactly that day in which he almost obliterated the door of the medical wing only to see his girfriend's bloodied back and Soraka's worried look while she bandaged her.

He wasn't going to just sit there while he moved freely through his living room, so, with that said, Zed gently pushed Syndra off of him and stood up, his muscles proudly presenting themselves. If only he had more then his black underwear on...

"Wait a minute...I remember you now!"Zed said. Andrew turned to face him with a surprised look and asked:

"Really?You do remember me?"

"Yes...you are the one who dared to put a hand on Syndra!"Zed said as he balled his hands into fists.

"Well...that was in the past...I merely taught her that she should shut up sometimes..."

"No my friend I don't think you are aware of your situation right now."Zed said as he took a wrist blade from the table. Andrew chuckled and moved towards Zed until he was inches away from Zed's broad chest.

"You are so menacing Zed boy, I mean in any other circumstances I would've shit my pants if a guy with a blade and wearing nothing but his black boxers would've attacked me, I mean, damn son, where did you find this?"Andrew said as he poked Zed's chest. He glanced at Syndra only to enjoy the worried look on her gorgeous face. She was concerned of course.

"You have a big mouth, for a freak."Zed said, a grin appearing on his face. There are a few things which you don't say to Andrew. First you don't talk about his dead parents in any bad way and second, you don't call him a freak. Everybody has a thing which sets him or her up and Andrew's thing was being called a freak.

In a split second, one of Andrew's tentacles sprung to life and grabbed Zed's neck bringing him to his knees. Of course, Zed could've used his clone or any other shadow to escape but it was kinda difficult to focus on that when the tentacle was slowly chocking him to death. Syndra tried to move but stopped right away when she saw Andrew pulling out his knife.

"Frrrrrrrreakkkkk?!"Andrew said as he ran the blade across Zed's face. He then jabbed it into his mouth and said in a barely audible whisper:

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?When I was a kid, I had family and damn good one I add. One night, a killer gets in our house, murders daddy and goes for me and mommy. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend me and herself. He dosen't like that...Not. One. Bit...so...me watching...he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it, he turns to me, and he says:'_Why, so serious?',_ he comes at me with the knife:_'WHY. SO. SERIOUS?!'_, sticks the blade in my mouth:'_Let's put a smile on that face!_'...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand..."Andrew let his words trail away as he glanced at Syndra.

"Why so serious?"

Andrew was prepared to slice Zed's cheeks when Syndra stopped him:

"NO!Andrew please...please stop it!Let me speak with Zed, let me explain to him what happened and then we can talk together, okay?"

Andrew groaned and said:

"Fine, 10 minutes, no more no less."

Andrew released Zed and exited the house, closing the door behind him and opening another Sprite bottle, yea, he really likes Sprite.

"Alright...Syndra, why are you going around with Piltover's top wanted kid?"Zed asked. Syndra took his hand into hers, lead him to the couch and said:

"Well...this is a looooooooong story..."

* * *

5 minutes later...

Andrew finished the bottle and was currently talking with an ant which somehow found it's tiny way to his purple gloved hand.

"Tell me little creature, do you know what are Syndra and Zed talking about?"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF?! ! ?!$# $!?"Zed shouted from the house making the tiny ant run away. Andrew sighed, looked at his trusty dog and said:

"Holmes, with your kind love is simple, is like 'We're gonna fuck or what?'. This is why dogs are better then humans."

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF?!WHY?!"Zed asked as he looked daggers at Syndra.

"Because you were under Ahri's charming spell which made you...which made you...which made you kiss Akali, right in front of me, I couldn't take it anymore and I would've died, if not for my Joker, Andrew."Syndra said as she looked at the floor. Zed sighed and pulled her close.

"Listen, I want you to know that I regret everything I did while I was charmed, even if I don't remember anything but if anything that I did hurt you in a way, then..I just can't tell how much I regret this..."

"I know you regret it, and I forgive you."Syndra said before the two shared a short kiss.

"Speaking of which...hod did you broke the spell?"

"Oh, Andrew did it."

"Really?The Joker did it?How?"

"Well...we first paid a visit to Akali and Shen which ended with Andrew burning them alive, then we killed Ahri."

"You two killed Akali and Shen?"

"Yes..."

"...Alright, he may have killed my sworn enemies but I still don't trust him, he mutilated you."

"He did, but because I've insulted his mother and I found out that his mother died when he was only 5 but that is another story..what I want say is that Andrew may be an antisocial, insane, weird, freaky, psychopath and anarchist kid, but he is my antisocial, insane, weird, freaky, psychopath and anarchist kid, he is my Joker."

Zed sighed and after planting another short kiss on Syndra's beautiful lips he said:

"If this Joker did everything you said, and if he stopped you from killing yourself then I will try to get used with him, for now, it is just you, and me..."

The couple spent the next minutes spooning on the couch until a very familiar voice broke the cute moment.

"Well fuck me with a gay raccoon if you two aren't so cute together, really now, you make a mess out of this young Joker's heart."Andrew said as he sat on the couch. "Now let me brief you two with what the fuck are we going to do tonight!"Andrew continued as he searched his pockets.

"Do you really have to curse?"Zed asked.

"Yup!Now here's the motherfuckers!"Andrew said as he pulled out a picture of a summoner and tossed it on the table.

"Now guess who is this asshole!"

"I know him, he is one of the best summoners alive, Summoner Jay."Syndra said as she studied the picture.

"I've heard that he is together with Fiora."Zed said.

"Yea?Well l've heard that he is the leader of the ones who want us dead and we are going to strike first!"Andrew said as he stabbed the picture.

"So let me guess...we are going to sneak in his house and take him out quietly while we are careful to leave as much evidence as possible."Zed said in his serious tone.

"What, you mean you want us to go all sneaky like?"

"Exactly Joker."

"Man get the fuck outta ma face with that shit!"Andrew said which made Syndra chuckle while Zed rolled his eyes. It was the perfect time for Andrew to explain his super mega secret plan!

"I've also heard that he is throwing a party to celebrate his new...glorious position as a Challenger Tier Summoner!Applause for him please..We are going to go there, beat the living shit out of whoever tries to stop us then we are going to kill mister Jay and Fiora if she tries some stupid shit, then we are going to go back home, you two do whatever couples do to celebrate a victory while I go home, drink some Sprite and sleep. Any questions?"

"Yea, how are we going to get in, we haven't even been invited."Syndra said.

"Oh please, do you really think we need an invitation?"

"What about the guards?"Zed asked.

"Fuck'em. Now if you Zed boy would be so cute and put some damn clothes on so that I won't have to talk to an almost naked dude?"

"I don't mind him..."Syndra said as she wrapped her arms around Zed and planting another kiss on her loiver's lips. Andrew sighed and said:

"Zed get dressed and be ready to follow me, we are going to my place and prepare some stuff which will aid us in the future. Cya nerds!"

Andrew exited the house leaving the two love birds do their stuff, after all they needed this, they've earned this. Picking his dog which somehow found it's way wherever Andrew went, he headed down the path, humming to himself. This was his favorite part of the day, he was going to build bombs!

* * *

Caitlyn stared at the tall man which stood at Vi's side. The man's body was covered by a long leather coat buttoned to the last button, a fedora pulled over his eyes covered the other half of his face which wasn't covered by the tall collar. The man's hands were covered by black leather gloves, his lower limbs being covered by a pair of cargo pants and army boots. The man looked creepy from all points of view and Caitlyn wasn't in the mood for creepy people. She already had another creep free on the streets...

"Vi who is this person?"Caitlyn asked as she gestured towards the man.

"Someone who will help us against The Joker."Vi explained, for the first time in her carrier, on a serious tone. Caitlyn sighed and asked:

"Alright, who are you mister?"

The man chuckled a bit before he said:

"Oh young Caitlyn, you really don't know who I am?"

"No idea."

"Oh please young miss, haven't you heard about Doctor Pavel, you know, the one who you tried to capture long time ago because of his research?"

Caitlyn's eyes went wide in surprise as she finally recognized the man.

"Doctor Pavel...Y-You're supposed to be dead!The Joker.."

"Killed me."The man known as Doctor Pavel finished the sentence for Caitlyn before letting out another dark chuckle. The man started to walk around Caitlyn's office as he said:

"Indeed, he really attacked me but he decided that it would've be better to leave me and bleed to death as a payback for what I did to him..."

"You turned him into one of the most dangerous criminals in Piltover!"Caitlyn spat at him.

"I only selected him as a test subject for my prototype, nothing more then this..."

"Your prototype is stained from top to bottom with blood!"

"That would've been obvious, you see, I created those tentacles for military use mainly. Believe it or not, each tentacle has it's own brain which was once the brain of one of the most ruthless fighter these lands had ever seen."

"So you took 4 insane minds and glued them to a kid's mind?!"Vi finally shouted.

"They are not insane, the brains are from Ionia from an old cult which worships blood, war and other things like that which is completely against the Ionian standard. This is why you haven't heard of him, even the Noxus berzekers pale when compared to the berzekers of that order..They are the perfect fighting machines.."

"Oh yea?And how is this cult called?"Vi asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"The cult is known under many names and as the time past, the names were lost in history while it's members were being hunt down by Ionia but luckily, the elders finally gave a name to the cult, a universal name if you want...Chaos."

"Thanks for the history lesson Doc, now how do we stop him?"

"Going straight at him would be risky, no, it would be almost suicidal, giving the nature of the tentacles, our Joker is almost impossible to defeat in hand to hand combat. However, we have the strength in numbers so the plan is simple, we group and we attack, but, one condition, after we defeat The Joker and his dogs, the prototype will be returned to me and I will make it better with full support from Piltover's officials. Agreed?"

"...Agreed."Caitlyn said as she shock the doctor's gloved hand.

* * *

Andrew placed the final stick of dynamite in his backpack and loaded his pistol. He glanced at his trusty companion and said:

"Not tonight Holmes, you stay home, we wouldn't want you get hurt."

He exited his hideout and took a deep breath. The smell of the night was always pleasant but the thing which made it even more enjoyable was the smell of blood mixed with the fresh air of the night. The night was always the time in which he found peace, back in Piltover he could've been found sitting on the clock tower at night but the only thing which disturbed the quiet and peace were the constant voices in his head:

_"Why aren't we killing yet?WHERE IS THE BLOOD I WAS PROMISED?!"_

_"BLOOD!I CRAVE FOR THE TASTE OF BLOOD!"_

_"WHY ARE WE OUT HERE, WHEN WE COULD BE IN THE THICK OF SLAUGHTER!"_

"Ah shut up, we are getting to all the killing business in no time, we just need to find-"

_"ENEMIES!WE NEED ENEMIES!"_

_"...Blood for the Blood God...Blood for the Blood God...BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, YARGH!"_

Andrew sighed and headed towards the meeting place and by that I mean the church. Syndra and Zed were already on the old building's roof top when Andrew appeared, being ready to brief them with their mission and how it was going to happen.

"Okay, the plan is simple, we get in, kill this Jay, kill that Fiora if she tries something stupid, blow that shit up, go home, have dinner, you two may have optional sex, then sleep. Questions?"

"No."

'No."

"Okay!Lock'em and load'em ladies is go time!"

* * *

The building in which this fancy ass party was held was of course a pretty big and expensive building!Big windows, expensive doors, expensive windows, expensive lights, even the dust from under the carpets was expensive!

The party was already in process when the trio arrived but that wasn't a problem. The plan was simple, Andrew was going to take out their alarms while Syndra and Zed were going to take care of the main gate's guards.

It was all..part of the plan...

"I'm sorry but you two are not on the list."The guard said as he looked at Zed and Syndra then back at his list. Syndra did nothing to hide the grin on her face while Zed's grin was hidden by his mask.

"So we haven't been invited?That's just impolite."Zed said.

"Indeed...hmmmm..I know!How about we go in and have a talk with summoner Jay?"Syndra said. The guard tried to say something but he was cut off when Syndra snapped her fingers and his head was replaced by a dark sphere, splashing blood and brain tissue all over his partner who was now trying to say something but every word was stuck in his throat.

"Hmm, what's the matter?You look pale.."Syndra said looking at the living guard, her grin never leading her face.

"Indeed...How about you take a nap?"Zed said then in a second, the guard's neck was sliced by a shadow clone, his body falling hitting the ground with a loud thud as his blood flowed freely. Zed stepped over the dead guardians and opened the gate as he said:

"After you."

The guard responsible for surveillance spat his coffee over all the screens at the sight of his dead comrades. He wiped his mouth and was about to smash the alarm button but was cut off by a sickening sound of bone snapping followed by his own screams of pain.

"Awwww don't be such a baby..."Andrew said as the tentacle snapped the poor man's arm in two making him let out another scream of agony. To make him shut up Andrew shoved the arm down the guy's throat, letting him choke on his own blood, flesh and bones.

"Bones grow back!"Andrew said as he took out all the alarms, yea, holding the main power source in one room isn't effective...

The man finally gave his last breath and Andrew was done planting the last bomb. He looked at the bloodied body then back at his tentacles:

"No they don't!"

The trio was quickly reunited and they were now headed for their main target, the nice and lovely party which was going to be turned into a nice and lovely blood bath.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"A guard shouted as 3 more came from behind him in a pathetic attempt to try and stop Andrew.

"Fuck off."Andrew said flatly as the tentacles grabbed the men and tossed them around the hallway or out the windows.

As expected the entrance to the main hall in which the party was held was heavily guarded. Really, there was a line of guards with their shields and spears at the ready.

However...

"Surrender!"A guard shouted.

"And why should we do this?"Andrew asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Because we have an army!"

"Oh yea?Well we have a Syndra!"Andrew shouted. In the next seconds all the soldiers were sent flying through the door by a wave of dark energy making everyone present cancel their activities and look back at the entrance through which Andrew, Syndra and Zed entered the huge hall.

A guest angrily approached Andrew before a few bullets from Andrew's pistol put him to the ground while Andrew continued to spray the crowd and the big crystal chandelier making a rain of sharp debris fall over the screaming crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!"Andrew said as he started to raise on his tentacles until he was a few feet above the crowd. "We're tonight's entertainment!And I only have one question...Where, is, summoner Jay?"Andrew continued as he descended until he was at the same level with everyone then he started to search the crowd with his eyes, asking random people about that summoner.

"Do you know where Jay is?Do you know who he is?"Andrew asked the crowd.

"Is this his plan, just go around and ask random people about the target?"Zed asked as he moved around the circle which the scared crowd made around them.

"His methods maybe weird, by they sure pay off so it's better if we sit and wait."Syndra said back to Zed as she picked up a champagne glass.

"Do you know where I can find Jay?I need to talk with him about something, just something little!Hmm?Nope..."Andrew said as he continued his questioning with 0 results, well, 0 wanted results.

"We're not intimated by thugs!"A guest said as he stepped forward. Andrew stopped in front of him, puzzled for a moment. However this didn't lasted for long because Andrew started to chuckle as he pulled out his pistol.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we have our first volunteer, the one who is never intimated by thugs, we have our though guy!"Andrew said as he made all sorts of signs with his hands. He then stopped abruptly and pushed the pistol into the man's chest.

"Well then mister faggot, I see you want to play hero so go on!"Andrew said as he forced the man took the pistol in his hands. He then placed the barrel between his eyes and said:

"It's fucking easy man, just fucking pull the fucking trigger!"

The man's face changed from one of confidence and anger into one of fear and confusion and Andrew could feel the man's hands tremble.

"W-What do you want from me man?"The man asked as he looked panicked around the room.

"Now come on man, shoot me!"Andrew said as he stared right into the man's eyes.

"W-What?!N-No!"

"Shoot me motherfucker let's go!"

"N-NO!"

"SHOOT ME MOTHERFUCKER COME ON!"Andrew shouted, his voice echoing through the hall. The man simply trembled while Andrew rolled his eyes and yanked the pistol out of the man's hands and pulled him into a side hug as he pushed the pistol into the man's chin.

"Oh man, I've never seen a bigger bunch of pussies in my life!...Hey listen faggot, I understand that there are cute girls around here and that you want to play hero, but you forgot on thing, all heroes that I know were K.I.A..."

"C-Come on man, what you want?!"The man said before Andrew pulled the trigger, spreading the man's brains across half his face as he left the man's body fall down.

"Enough!"A voice shouted from the crowd. The trio turned to face the source of the noise and there they were, summoner Jay and Fiora, with her sword at the ready. Syndra gathered her spheres around her, Zed had his wrist blade at the ready and Andrew wiped the long hair from his face as he advanced towards the two.

"Well, well, well, looks like mister faggot and his whore finally decided to join us!"Andrew said as he loaded his pistol.

"Who are you calling a whore you filthy peasant?!"Fiora sneered as she pointed the blade at Andrew.

"I think he is calling you a whore."Syndra said her grin always there while Zed chuckled darkly.

"You three worms, you dare come here, to fuck with me, in my own house, at my own party?!YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE, INSULT ME AND MY HOUSE AND WALK AWAY?!"Summoner Jay shouted.

"Well, yea!"Andrew said before he erupted into a fifth of insane laughter.

"What are you going to do to stop us?"Syndra asked as she crossed her arms above her ample blossom.

"I am going to make an example out of you, I am going to feed you to the dogs!"Fiora said. Andrew finished chuckling, his tentacles instantly locking into combat stance as he spread his arms in a 'come at me' fashion as he shouted:

"Well in that case...COME ON, YOU FUCKING CUNTS!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Okaaaaaaaaay, first off I say fuck the high school and second, yea we are almost finished, just 3 more chapters!**

**Review, fav and follow and sorry for the long wait but, the school started...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**


	10. Chapter 10:Skrillex ftw!

**A.N**

**Syndra: What do you mean that Andrew isn't the best Joker?He has 4 tentacles in his back for fuck's sake!**

**Me: Yea, but Heath Ladger was and remains THE BEST! In fact, every batman villain that Nolan touches becomes super badass, like Bane!**

**Bane: And this gives you power over me?**

**Syndra: His mask is scary.**

**Bane: Of course!**

* * *

All hell broke loose.

People were running and screaming, others were being used as projectiles by Syndra or Andrew, Zed was busy fighting the remaining guards, Fiora was busy trying as hard as she could to avoid Andrew's tentacles and the summoner named Jay had some old scores to fix with Syndra….

"You piece of shit champ, even now I have 0 problems in dodging you!"Jay said as he flashed away from one of Syndra's spheres. Syndra grit her teeth and with a swift motion of her hand a wave of dark energy erupted from beneath her sending the dark sphere flying towards the summoner with immense speed. Jay had little time to react but he managed to activate his barrier spell but the force of the impact sent him into the other end of the room while he let out a scream of pain.

The barrier spell was obliterated by the dark sphere which made the summoner's arm be smashed into a bloody mess of smashed flesh and bones.

"Dodge this!"Syndra said as a huge number of dark spheres gathered around her, ready to smash the little summoner.

"Too slow!"Fiora said as she dodged another tentacle coming from Andrew. The young Joker had to admit something which we all know all to well…FIORA WAS A FUCKING PAIN THE ASS!

The fight between the two raged on through the ballroom, and from the ballroom they reached a pretty big balcony. Andrew's arms were covered in cuts and his coat had his sleeves pretty destroyed by that shitty sword while Fiora suffered almost no damage at all.

"Fucking whore!"Andrew shouted as all of his tentacles lashed at Fiora. She tried to dodge the attack but the tentacles were much faster and she ended up being pinned against a wall, her rib cage being slowly crushed by the pressure. Andrew smirked, this was his favorite part of every kill. Pulling out his spring assisted knife he said:

"Let's put a smile that face!"

He was about to shove the knife in her mouth when suddenly a nice sound was heard followed by Andrew's air being knocked out of his lungs as he flew inside the ballroom again, taking the door of the balcony with him.

"This night starts to piss me off!"Andrew said as he got up from the rubble. Syndra tossed the summoner's head away and asked:

"Is Fiora too much for you?"

"Shut the fuck up…"

Syndra chuckled but she stopped when she saw Sona entering the ballroom followed by Fiora. By the look on her face, the mute girl was anything but happy and when Sona wasn't happy and let me tell you, Sona was one sadistic girl when she was pissed. Also, her music had very different effects. It could go from healing breast cancer to melt your brain inside your skull transforming it into a nice soup. She fixed Andrew, Syndra and Zed with a murderous glare and with a swift motion she ran her fingers over her ethawl. Instantly Syndra and Zed dropped to the floor, covering their ears with their hands and almost screaming in pain. On the other hand, Andrew simply scratched his head and tilted his head, a grin spreading across his face as he saw the almost shocked look on Sona's face followed by Fiora's rage filled look when she saw the smashed, decapitated body of her lover.

Andrew let out a laugh as the tentacles lifted themselves, their red dots staring at the two women, this was perfect, no more people running and screaming, only them.

Fiora held back her tears as Andrew kept on laughing before a tentacle picked up what remained of the mutilated body belonging to Jay. He pointed a finger at it and kept laughing before the tentacle tossed it at Fiora's feet. Fiora closed her eyes before she snapped them open and charged at Andrew with a loud cry. She dodged the first tentacle lashing at her followed by the second. She stepped on the third and leapt high up in the air, her sword always pointed at Andrew as she descended with insane speed, yet it all seemed to go in slow motion and, wait, didn't he had 4 tentacles?

Without warning the tentacle lashed out from behind Andrew, grabbing her hands and stopping her in mid-air, the momentum mixed with the weight of her body and armor making her wrists break with a loud snapping sound. She let out a scream of pain which was quickly drowned in blood as Andrew's small spring assisted knife dug into her neck, her blood gushing out of the wound and staining Andrew's painted face with the crimson liquid. He waited until the last drip of blood dripped from the duelist's body before he let her go with a loud thud.

"You are next bitch!"Andrew said as he shock his knife to get rid of the blood. He slowly advanced towards the Maven as she gathered herself, narrowing her eyes. She launched sound after sound after sound, expecting to see him fall to the ground, screaming in pure pain as his eyes and ears bleed, yet nothing happened.

"Your music won't do jag shit if I listen to dubstep in my mind!Skrillex, bitch!"Andrew said as he grinned from ear to ear as two of his tentacles slowly lifted themselves until they were on each side of Andrew's head. Suddenly the loudest music Sona had the honor of hearing started blasting from them.

"BAGANRANG!"Andrew sang along with the horrible mish mash of sounds then waves of purple energy were shot from the two music playing tentacles. Sona panicked and launched her crescendo but her sound wave was literally obliterated by Skrillex then the loud music hit her. Her ethawl was shattered, fragments of it piercing her arms and her chest as her ears started to bleed from the sound that was getting louder, and louder and louder with each step that Andrew made.

All that she could understand from the horrible music was this:

"BANGARANG!WOW!"

Followed by the ear piercing instrumental. Andrew was finally in front of her and she could barely keep herself from passing out. The Joker picked her up with the two free tentacles while the music players grabbed her head from the sides. Andrew watched her right into her blue eyes then she heard the final words on this world:

"BANGARANG!"

Her ears started bleeding even more and her eyes were now two waterfalls for blood. Andrew let the music play for a bit before he smashed her head and tossed her body away. He yawned and stretched and waited until Syndra and Zed finally recovered from Sona's spell.

"…..What happened?"Syndra asked as she rubbed her face.

"Sona found out that Skrillex is not safe for concerts."Andrew said casually as he pulled out a bottle of Sprite from his coat.

* * *

Zed was pissed.

Besides the fact that he was the adept of stealth mission but a huge number of people saw them busting in and killing randomly, he and Syndra were now waiting for Andrew a few meters away from the huge mansion. Syndra on the other hand stood happily on one of her dark spheres, swinging her legs, humming the song which Andrew taught her not so long ago:

_"Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein_

_und das heißt: Erika!_

_Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein_

_wird umschwärmt Erika!_

_denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit,_

_zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid._

_Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein_

_und das heißt: Erika!"_

Zed groaned, the waiting was killing him and to make things ever worse, the police could've showed up in any moment. He looked at Syndra and he had to admit, since she met The Joker, she seemed happier, and a happy Syndra meant a happy Zed, right?

Maybe the kid wasn't that bad, maybe he was just being rude, how about he gives him a chance, after all, he saved his life.

Suddenly the loudest explosions shock the entire city as the huge mansion in which the ballroom was held started to explode in several areas, debris falling everywhere as Andrew came out through the main gates, detonator in hand.

Fuck it, the kid was completely insane.

Andrew kept moving towards Syndra and Zed as the building exploded behind him when suddenly, nothing, silence, zero, nope!

Andrew stopped and turned to face the huge mansion. He groaned and started to press the detonator again and again until another explosion startled him. He raised himself on his tentacles and ran at full speed, running past Syndra and Zed he said:

"LEG IT CUNTS!"

The entire city was probably woken by the he explosion which destroyed the entire mansion. The city sprung to life as police, firemen and medics arrived at the scene.

Andrew looked at Zed, Zed looked at Syndra and Syndra looked back at Andrew who simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright….It wasn't me, it was the one armed man!"Andrew said.

"You're insane."Zed said flatly.

"Ah come big boy don't be that way!"

"You, are, completely, insane."

"Ah fine!Alright motherfuckers, mission accomplished, I am going to make myself some pancakes then sleep as for you two, ah fuck it, go and have sex!"Andrew said which made the love birds blush.

"Wait, what's the plan for tomorrow?"Syndra asked. Andrew turned to face her and asked:

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?"

Syndra, after spending a whole day away from Zed, she wasn't going to simply say, goodnight and walk to her house and spend the rest of the night all alone in her apartment was she?

After all, Zed was muscle packed and damn handsome, SHE WASN'T THAT DUMB AND THIS SHIT SOUNDS SO GAY RIGHT NOW!

Zed was also smart enough to only wear his boxers, revealing his muscular body as he stood in the bed waiting for his lover to join him. Syndra finally appeared, closing the door behind her as she gave Zed a full look at her short dark purple nightgown. She walked to the big bed with an obvious sway in her beautiful hips before she literally collapsed on Zed, straddling him and locking her lips with his, their tongues dancing around each other as the two lust birds let out soft moans. However, the two lovers were too tired for a furious make-out session so after the kiss was broken, she laid her head on Zed's chest as she closed her eyes, letting Zed's arms engulf her.

"He's insane Syndra."Zed said in a barely audible whisper.

"I know."

"He's also a danger to all around him and himself."Zed continued.

"He's a Joker."

"I don't care what he is, he is insane Syndra!"

"Just give him a chance, I am pretty sure you two will get along.."

"Are you sure?"Zed said before Syndra kissed him again.

"Of course….Sweet dreams.."

* * *

It was just retarded to think how easily could Andrew get into people's houses and it was even funnier to think that while The Dark Sovereign was sleeping on her ninja boyfriend, a Heath Ledger mixed with Doctor Octopus was staring at them, along with a menacing German Sheperd at his side.

"Is this it?The summoners are fucking shouting their asses out for us, and you two are sleeping?"Andrew said as he flamed his hands at the couple.

"Get lost…"Zed mumbled as he held Syndra tighter.

"Okay you motherfucker, you asked fo' it!"Andrew said before he exited the room and went straight for the kitchen.

Why you might ask?

You see, in the army they use an old and dangerous art to wake people up…The dangerous ice-cold water bucket…..

"Ooooooh Zed….."Andrew said as he closed the door behind him.

"I told you to get lost…"Zed mumbled again. Without warning Andrew spilled the bucket's content all over the two lover birds…..

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW1! #!#! 1!1111!"**

10 minutes of curses and insane laughter later…..

"Why?!"Syndra shouted as she, Zed and Andrew were heading towards the summoning room.

"I am not going to lie you Synny…IT WAS ZED'S FAULT!"Andrew said as he pointed his finger at Zed.

"My fault?!How could be my fault when YOU threw a bucket of cold water over us?!"

"Because you made me do it!You told me to get lost, it's your fault big boy!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, it's your fault, right Holmes?"

"Woof!"

Zed groaned before he slapped his face with both his hands, Syndra sighed, it was pointless so it was time for a change in the subject!

"Alright ladies, now to the good stuff, today, we, match, Zed boy top, Synny mid, my and Holmes, jungle. The enemy team, Riven, Karma, Leona, Lee Sin and Graves, any questions?"

"Yea, why is the police letting us walk freely around the town, even if you and Syndra killed 3 champions then we killed another two and a Challenger Tier Summoner?"Zed asked as he crossed his hands and placed himself in front of the group, cutting their way. Andrew scratched the back of his head and said:

"Well…"

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Burn the warrant!"Andrew said as he pointed his pistol at a whimpering officer who had his pants soaked in blood._

_"N-No!"The officer whimpered. Andrew placed the pistol next to the man's manhood and said:_

_"Burn it or I shoot the other testicle!"_

_The officer finally destroyed the warrant before Andrew killed him anyways._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"…The power of charisma can do a lot!"Andrew said as he grinned from ear to ear. Zed had no intention in continuing this discussion and for good reasons.

Being summoned was something which Andrew hated, it felt like you were placed in face of a high caliber machine gun, then run over by a steam roller then glued back together with spit!

Accidents do tend to happen, for example, yesterday Rengar had to play an entire match without his liver and Andrew really hoped that his kidneys were in place but luckily the summoner assured him that he was alright. He good his starting items and tight before he was about to turn around and leave into his jungle he was tackled to the ground by a certain girl with long blue hair who was rubbing her head against his chest:

"SMILEY!"Jinx said as she kept on rubbing her head against Andrew's chest. Syndra giggled at the sight before her, Holmes tilted his head slightly, Braum let out a healthy laugh and Zed pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hi….Jinx….if you would just….let me breathe..there!"Andrew said as Jinx released him and got up, holding her arms around Andrew's left arm.

"So you two know each other?"Syndra asked as she crossed her arms, grinning like a little devil.

"Of course we do Ladyball!"Jinx said. Syndra had to expect this, after all, both of them were criminals and both of them were insane.

"Yea, we have a nice history of blowing shit up and releasing animals from zoo, et cetera et cetera but now it's not time for good memories."Andrew said then Jinx let him go and picked up her guns.

"Lock'em and load'em ladies is go time!"

* * *

The match went off as equal as it could for bot teams but Syndra found out that it was a real pain in the ass to deal with Karma, especially after she found out that our lovely Sovereign played her part in killing the main Kinoku members and the fox lady of Ionia. Without further ado, she forgot everything about mercy. Every time she had the chance she would've attacked with the inner flame, but Syndra was doing good ad dodging, however, things changed when she used her Mantra on her Inner Flame.

She was slowed then she was stunned and when she tried to fight back, Karma's shield took most of the damage.

Syndra's feet were burned and she was now struggling to get away from the angry Karma using only her elbows but the not so big distance between she and the safety of the turret seemed like the mount Everest.

"I know your spirit, but I must stop your heart!"Karma said as the tattoos on her body started to glow. That's it, she was fucked. She closed her eyes and waited for the burning feeling but it never happened. In fact she was surprised to hear screams of pain followed by growling noises.

She opened her eyes and saw none other then Andrew's trusty companion, Holmes with it's teeth buried deep into Karma's left arm. The woman struggled and tried to activate her abilities but she ran out of mana. Finally the big dog pinned her to the ground and let go of her bloodied arm, going straight for her jugular. Karma screamed in pure pain as the dog yanked his head in every direction, destroying her tissue and flesh. A pool of blood was forming under Karma and soon her screams of pain began to be drowned in blood. She stopped screaming and struggling and with a final convulsion Holmes let the dead body go.

_"An enemy has been slain!_"

Syndra let out a relieved breath as she started to recall. The dog was staring at her, his bloodied snot just a few inches from her as his tongue hanged loosely from his mouth, revealing his blood soaked teeth.

She pet the dog's head and before disappearing she said:

"Good boy…"

* * *

Zed was in deep shit, well, every top laner which goes against Riven is in deep shit but some can keep the situation under control but when you have a fragile ninja against a Noxian with a big ass sword, things were going to get nasty, especially for the fragile ninja.

Zed ran as fast as he could from an angry who used her ultimate on him, almost killing him and now a combo was more then enough. She was ready to do her flip strike when suddenly a hail of bullets was sent at her. She stopped dead in her tracks, using her large sword to block the bullets, her big shoulder pad doing a great job at protecting her head but her torso was a bit exposed.

Andrew exited from the bush, glock 18 smoking in his hands as he admired Riven's blade breaking into pieces.

"HA!I broke your stick!"Andrew said while grinning.

"A broken blade is more then enough for the likes of you!"Riven said before she charged forward with her combo before she used Valor to gain more distance. Andrew started shooting until his clip was emptied but her shield was stronger then he thought. He tossed the glock away and pulled out a sawn off shotgun from his coat and fired, this time the powerful bullets got through the shield and took away her giant shoulder plate, a few bullets penetrating her shoulder. She groaned a bit and said:

"You're going to need something a lot more bigger then that!"

Andrew tossed the shotgun into Riven which hit her in the knee making her kneel for a moment which gave Andrew enough time to pull out his final weapon.

Please don't ask how he pulled out an RPG-7 out of his coat…

He took aim and fired but one thing about the RPG-7 was the fact that it wasn't always making things go boom. In fact Andrew let out a:

"Seriously?"

He saw no explosion but his grin appeared once more when he saw the rocket stuck in Riven's stomach.

"You owe me twice gig boy!"Andrew said as he reloaded his RPG-7.

* * *

Further into the match….

The situation was pretty shitty because both of the teams lost one inhibitor and to that add the fact that Lee Sin was pretty good at kicking away Syndra and Jinx, that's when Riven stepped in destroying our lovely champions with some swift strikes.

Andrew, of course, still kept his trademark 'I don't give a fuck.' attitude which sometimes proved useful and sometimes it didn't, however Syndra was curious about one thing, what was Andrew's ultimate doing?

She never seen him using it in the match and she was really curious to see just what was The Joker's most powerful move.

But the curiosity was soon drowned by panic as she saw the enemy team gathered on mid lane, all of them with the baron buff.

"That's it, we're screwed…"Zed said.

"Maybe we can talk this on a cup of goat milk?"Braum asked which earned him a glare from Zed and Syndra and if Jinx wasn't busy playing with a poro which constantly followed Braum she might had something to say.

Andrew on the other hand had other things to worry about, Holmes was not with them and last time he saw his dog was when he stole Lee Sin's red buff.

He whistled and called out for the dog and finally he saw it coming out of one of the bushes and running towards him owner.

Things seemed to go as planned until a loud squeal coming from his dog. Holmes has been shot dead by Graves who laughed at the dog's body convulsing for a bit before dying.

Andrew was enraged and when he is enraged things usually ended up in a blood bath, even if he knew that his dog was going to respawn, the sight of its blood gushing out through the bullet wound was too much for him.

He looked at his new weapon, an old school MP40 and grit his teeth, what had his summoner said about an ultimate?

He started to slowly step towards the enemy team, being completely uninterested by Syndra's screams for him to stop, he started to move faster and faster while shooting randomly with his gun at the same time, slightly damaging them.

He could feel the rune glowing harder and harder on his hand while the voices of the tentacles urged him to dive into them and slaughter them, but he wasn't capable of such thing on the Rift.

He kept moving and soon he started to talk to nobody in particular:

"Come on, come on, come on!COME ON!Come on, I want you to do it come on…..Come on…Come on you fuckers I want you all to do it come on hit me!Come on, hit me!Hit me!Hit me!"

"What is he doing?"Syndra asked.

"You'll see very soon Ladyball…"Jinx said grinning from ear to ear. This is when Syndra realized something, all the enemy team started to move towards him, all of them preparing all of their offensive abilities including their ultimates.

**"Come on, HIT ME!"**

Suddenly all the offensive spells which the enemy team had available at the moment, including ultimates and summoner spells, only that none of them had any effect of him, in fact some of them backfired which delivered a whole lot of punishment to the enemy team who had to face their own ultimates and spells coming back at them.

Syndra was speechless, this was his ultimate?!

This was one of the most effective things which she seen on her life since she was in the League. She needed to know just what happened, she needed to learn about this, she-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU FUCKING CUNTS?!"Andrew shouted to wake her up from the trance.

That's it, the game was won!

* * *

**A.N**

**Pretty dumb chapter but yea...sry for the long wait and don't claw my eyes out for it, but u know, school and shit**

**HEY!**

**While you wait for the next chapter how about you go to my other stories with Lol and read them while leaving a review or two?**

**Cya later, almsot done with this!AND REVIEW AND FAV!**


End file.
